A Young Boy's Life in Odaiba!
by Relaxing Pikachu
Summary: The year is 2029, two years after the Adventure epilogue. Strange assaults are occurring in the human world, but who is responsible for them? Can Taichi and the others stop the upcoming Digital World crisis with help from the Tamers? Read on to find out!
1. 00  Descriptions

Hello again everyone. I decided to upload this fic after all. It's pretty much a follow up to the fic Koushirou's Search (the original version's ending, not its rewrite with the alternate ending), so even if you've never read that fic or its rewrite, this one should be easy to follow. This story takes place after the Adventure epilogue, but one main difference is that the reunion that they all had in episode 50 of Adventure 02 didn't happen for this fic's continuity, not entirely. Mimi, for this fic's continuity, wasn't there with her son. Now, there are a few things from the previous fic that you all should probably know about, so I'll add that in.

Anyway, in the last fic, Mimi had moved back to Odaiba and was living with her aunt's family, the Nishimuras. They will be mentioned in this fic. Also, in Koushirou's Search, Mrs. Izumi had a baby, and was named by Koushirou. Her name is Miki, and since she is Koushirou's younger sister, she will definitely be mentioned and will most definitely show up, only as an adult, but she'll still remain a very minor character.

Another character that is mentioned briefly is a girl named Kimiko, who is also an adult for this fic, and a woman named Hanada Sui (Nagataki Sui for the rewrite). Both are good friends with Koushirou. Last fic, Kimiko was a four-year-old girl who lost her entire family in a fire, and Koushirou managed to find a home for her with a woman named Sui, who Koushirou refers to as aunt (obasan). Sui was a good friend of Koushirou's biological mother, which is what Koushirou's Search was about in general. Those are the only extra characters I can think of right off who I felt should be mentioned. If any others show up, there will probably be some kind of a description about them pointed out.

As for pairings, for the last fic, it ended with the predictable Taiora (Taichi x Sora), the debatable TakeHika (Takeru x Hikari), and the straight up unexpected Yamami (Yamato x Mimi), which ended up eventually becoming Koumi (Koushirou x Mimi) for the rewrite. Of course this isn't going to be the case for _this_ fic. I'm basing this story on how Adventure originally ended, meaning the pairings are now Yamora (Yamato x Sora) and Kenyako (Ken x Miyako). Everyone else is married to miscellaneous, unknown characters, which was really fun to make up.

Anyway, I shall warn you now. This fic is going to be _quite_ lengthy since it's going to take place for a few months, unless I decide to end it earlier than that. Mimi moves back to Odaiba with her son, and he is trying to adjust to the ways of Japan. Each child (almost, anyway) will end up having some kind of a personal problem or conflict, and that just happens to be Mimi's son's problem, his not wanting to move to Japan. Not to worry, though. The adult Chosens will have their share of problems too. Mimi's just happens to be having to put up with her son's complaining about not wanting to live in Odaiba.

I know you all are expecting a bit more, but there definitely will be. The adult Chosens aren't the only ones who will appear in this fic, but the adult Tamers as well. It's going to primarily be a cross-over fic. There's trouble going on in the Digital World again, and both sides have to fix it, for the most part, but you'll see. One of the children of the Chosens has a direct connection to it, ironically. Everyone will have to work together to fight against an upcoming crisis. Which Tamers characters I use are still undecided, but Ryou is a definite since he's connected to both Adventure and Tamers, and the main three (Takato, Ruki, and Jenrya/Jianliang).

Let's see, what else. Oh yeah, this first chapter was originally written in "script format", only because of the Digimon introducing the story, which was something I used to always do with my fics, but since it's a rule or something now, I had to rewrite it, which was difficult given how much nonsense was involved here. Oh yes, and just ignore the random out of character stuff of the actual Digimon for this introduction.

Now, as always, I do not own anything dealing with the Digimon series or franchise. Bandai and Toei have that honor.

Chapter 00: Fic Description!

"Hello everybody!" all of the Digimon greeted from in front of Tentomon's Tree Condo.

"It's been much too long since we were seen last."

"You said it, Piyomon," Gabumon nodded in agreement.

"It feels good to be back!" said Betamon.

"We _are_ going to be _in_ the story this time, aren't we, d'gya?" asked a weary Armadimon.

"We sure are!" V-mon confirmed.

Agumon cheered and clapped.

"I hope Jou does more for this fic than what he did for Koushirou's Search."

"Hikari too."

"Don't forget about my Ken-chan!"

"Yes, let's not forget about your 'Ken-chan' and _your _'Takeru'."

"Tentomon," asked Patamon, "how'd you know I was going to say that?"

"Just call it a hunch," he answered simply.

"Shouldn't we be telling the readers what the story is going to be about?"

"Well, Palmon, RP did that a little in her fic summary," pointed out Gomamon.

Hawkmon scratched the back of his head. "It wasn't clear enough for me."

"Why not make it clearer, smarty?" snapped Gabumon.

"Fine, I will, but not now!" Hawkmon replied back. "We can do that _after_ the story officially commences."

"We're just here to let the readers know that we Digimon _will_ be around this time, even if RP doesn't want us to be," V-mon added on.

"Yeah!" Armadimon called out.

"So, when do we start introducing the characters?" asked Palmon.

"I guess when we actually _see_ or _meet_ the characters," Hawkmon thoughtfully answered.

"I can't wait," squeaked Wormmon in excitement.

"Me too!" V-mon chimed in.

"Maybe we should still let the readers know what to expect," suggested Agumon.

"I don't see why not," agreed Tentomon.

"How about we only stick to events and explain why some things didn't happen in this fic's particular time line?"

"Good idea, Gabumon!" said Patamon.

"Hey, you know how at the end of Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon became public knowledge and how many people gradually ended up with some as a partner, right?" Everyone nodded to Betamon's query. "Well, RP didn't really do a good job of explaining that in Koushirou's Search. For her fic's continuity, it never happens. People know of them, but only a handful of people received a Digimon partner for whatever the reason.

"We Digimon, for this story, don't spend much time in the real world, except for Hawkmon, Wormmon, Palmon, and Piyomon since they help out their human partners on a regular basis. Hawkmon helps out Miyako, Wormmon goes on assignment with Ken, Palmon works with Mimi on her cooking show, and Piyomon helps to Sora with her clothing designs and sometimes models them for her.

"Tentomon sometimes spend time in the human world, but he spends more of it in the Digital World to help gather information for Koushirou. The rest of us stay in our world and our partners stay in theirs, but traveling between our worlds is easier now compared to how it was years ago. Almost anyone can travel back and forth if a gate randomly opens, but there are still people out there who have never seen a real live Digimon other than what they've seen on television or from what's been told to them."

"V-mon also spends time in the human world to help out Daisuke and so does Agumon," Tailmon added on. "The rest of us just visit often."

"The reunion that Digimon Adventure 02 ended with in 2027 didn't fully happen in this story's continuity since Mimi and her son weren't there," chirped Piyomon. "This particular story takes place in 2029 and to get the original ages of our human partners, who are now adults, and their children just take away two years from the ages that will be given later. Those are the ages that RP thinks that each child was based on the Adventure epilogue since no official ages or names were given for them. It's all speculation."

"What else is going to be different from the series?" asked Agumon.

"Um, all the stuff that happened in _Diablomon no Gyakushuu_ (Diablomon Strikes Back) never happened," Patamon blurted out as almost an afterthought. "It does happen, sort of, but not in the way that it does for the actual movie. For this story, it's all extra stuff." Patamon puffed up his chest proudly. "You'll see how later as you read it. The hint is that it's connected to my Takeru."

"Wait wait," V-mon protested, "does that mean no Imperial Dramon Paladin Mode?"

"And no Omegamon?" asked Agumon fearfully.

Tentomon shook his head.

"Why?" asked Betamon. "Imperial Dramon PM and Omegamon are cool Digimon."

"Not to RP! She thinks that both are overrated and she never cared for Omegamon much!"

"Come on, Gomamon," frowned Gabumon. "We're standing right here!"

"Yeah," V-mon sniffled, "you don't have to make it sound so bad."

Gomamon smirked. "I'm sorry."

"You don't mean that, do you?" questioned Agumon suspiciously.

"Of _course_ I do."

"Your apology was _not_ sincere!" Gabumon accused the water mammal. "How can you be the Digimon partner of the human with the crest trait of sincerity if you do not make sincere apologies?"

"That's as sincere as I'm getting as far as _Diablomon no Gyakushuu_ is concerned!" he argued while giving Agumon and Gabumon a hurtful look. "I wasn't even _in_ it! I've _never_ had any decent movie time or scenes! I rarely had any decent scenes for the show!"

"You weren't the only one," sighed Palmon.

"We weren't either. Please calm down, Gomamon," pleaded Piyomon.

"You guys did more than _I _did for the show," he muttered.

"Um…um…how come _Diablomon no Gyakushuu_ isn't part of this story's continuity?" asked Wormmon, trying his best to regain the peace.

"Because of my Mimi-chan."

"What does Mimi have to do with it?"

"Quite a bit, Patamon," answered Hawkmon.

"Mind explaining that?" requested Tailmon.

"Certainly," both Tentomon and Hawkmon nodded.

"The film takes place in 2003. It is assumed that it's sometime in March, which is right before the children start back to school. We figured this out for a couple of reasons…one being when the film was released in theaters…spring. With the Adventure films starting from movie 2, the seasons match. For example, movie 3 took place in summer, it was released in the summer. Movie 2 took place during our human partners' spring break, and the film was released in spring.

"Now, ignoring that for now, the other way we figured it out was due to my Miyako-san, who was trying on school uniforms, as she was about to begin attending Odaiba Junior High that upcoming April. In the previous story, Mimi-san would have been residing in Odaiba for when all of that takes place."

"RP-han mentioned that Mimi-han had moved back to Japan and transferred into Odaiba Junior High right after the spring break of her second year. That would have been April or so of 2003. For the movie, she was flying in from America to help. If she was already _in_ Odaiba, why would she have flown to Odaiba like the movie? The entire situation is crazy time wise, which is why RP-han dropped it altogether." He sighed. "I just confused myself!"

"And Tentomon is supposed to be the all-mighty knowledgeable one…" Gomamon sarcastically remarked.

"Don't get angry at me because I'm a more important character than you!"

Gomamon got up into Tentomon's face, his fur standing up on his neck along with his pointy ears. "Take that back, Tentomon!"

"_Make_ me!"

"Okay, I will!"

"I'd like to see you try it!" The lady-bug like creature flew back and flapped his wings hard. "Petite Thunder!"

Gomamon just barely dodged the powerful electrical attack. "That's low for you! I would _never_ attack one of my fellow Digimon allies!"

"Aww, backing out of a fight since all you have is that fish attack of yours?" Tentomon taunted. "Throw them out and I'll zap them!"

Gomamon shook angrily as he began to evolve. "Gomamon shinka…Ikkakumon!"

"Two can play at that game! Tentomon shinka…Kabuterimon!"

"Harpoon Vulcan!"

"Mega Blaster!"

The torpedo launched by Ikkakumon met with Kabuterimon's electrical sphere, which caused a small explosion. All of the other Digimon took cover, while sighing over the stupidity of the scene in extreme embarrassment.

"If those two don't stop, I'll slash _both_ of them," grumbled Tailmon in annoyance.

"RP is probably going to never get this story started with the way those two are arguing," pointed out Betamon in slight worry.

"We didn't even finish giving out extra information about what to expect for this story," Gabumon added. "This just may turn the readers away, especially if they missed the beginning."

"I don't feel like walking around with a headache because of this," complained Tailmon.

"What should we do?" asked V-mon.

Agumon crossed his arms. "I'm not getting involved.

"I always felt that it is wise to avoid fights and confrontation," Gabumon said.

"You are so brave, Agumon, Gabumon," responded Palmon is monotone.

"Yes, very," replied Piyomon, same state as Palmon.

Patamon flew into the air, and said, in a heroic voice, "Angemon will stop them!" He looked towards the two fighting Digimon, a look of determination on the small mammal's face. "Patamon shinka…Angemon!"

After evolving into the angelic-Digimon, he flew right in between the two now bickering Digimon, who were hurling insults at one another.

"Take back what you said earlier!" demanded Ikkakumon.

"I refuse to lie for your sake! I can't help it if it's the truth!"

"You have a swelled head, you know that?"

"Of course I do! See, I was so important that the Digimon _Kai_ser even used a part of me to help create Chimeramon! My hard head as Kabuterimon! I didn't see any Gomamon or Ikkakumon or Zudomon parts on Chimeramon!"

"What'd you say? !"

"You heard me!"

"You guys should really stop fighting," Angemon told them.

"Harpoon Vulcan!"

"Remember you two, fighting never solves anything. Everyone should always talk out their differences. Everyone gets along better that way."

"Mega Blaster!"

During the exchange, the two didn't even seem to notice the majestic blue and white angel trying to encourage the two to speak as opposed to fight.

"No, wait! Hey, stop! I'm right here! CEASE FIRE!"

Both of the attacks hit Angemon, which caused him to devolve.

"Are you okay, d'gya?"

Streaked tears ran down the cute mammal-Digimon's face as he cried out, "No!"

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself," Tailmon said while exasperatingly shaking her head. She then turned to the bug Digimon beside her. "Come on!"

Wormmon shook. "_Me_?"

"_Yes_, you!"

"B-but why me?"

"Because I said so, now hurry up and evolve so we can stop those two from hurting each other or somebody else, like they did Angemon."

Fearfully, Wormmon nodded, as he was much too scared to even disobey his feline friend whenever she showed annoyance.

"Wormmon shinka….Stingmon!"

"Tailmon, chou shinka…Angewomon!"

"What do we do now?"

"Just do as I do," Angewomon instructed. She flew over to Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon. "You two, stop acting like idiots! It's getting annoying!"

The two ignored the blonde as they continued to argue and fight.

"You two asked for it," she muttered. "Stingmon, try to attack Kabuterimon to stop him, but don't use anything _too_ powerful."

"Right!" he nodded.

Angewomon focused on Ikkakumon as she began to power up. "Holy…"

"Spiking…"

"…Arrow!"

"…Finish!"

Angewomon's less powerful Holy Arrow hit Ikkakumon dead on, which caused him to devolve, while Stingmon stabbing Kabuterimon caused him to devolve. Their mission accomplished, both devolved themselves.

"Stupid Tentomon and Gomamon…" the feline muttered under her breath.

"Please stop fighting! !" Wormmon shouted at the two, his voice timid.

Upon closer inspection of the two fighting Digimon allies, both were knocked out, their eyes swirling.

Hawkmon poked the two with a stick. "Tentomon, Gomamon?"

"Oh no!" Palmon cried. "I think you two overdid it!"

"Who cares!" snapped Tailmon. "Those two were getting way out of control with their fighting! They would've ended up hurting themselves or one of us."

"U-um…we better hurry so that RP can hurry and begin this story," Betamon reminded the group again. "The sooner she starts, the sooner she can go back to introducing all of the characters."

Tailmon nodded. "That's the best idea I've heard all day."

"So from us to you…" Piyomon began.

"…enjoy the story!" the rest finished up, minus Tentomon and Gomamon who were both still knocked out.


	2. 01  Koushirou's Family Life

Well, welcome back everyone. I know the last part was goofy, but that was its intention. As it was pointed out, the last part was only meant to be an overview. Anyway, this particular chapter features Koushirou and the Izumi family, as this chapter's title implies. There will be some things in this chapter that will be referred to, but not really explained as to what Koushirou's life is currently like. No need to worry, though. It will be mentioned and focused on a little bit later in the story. The same pretty much goes for everyone, to be completely honest.

Oh yes, I must give thanks to the reader, **kacsnaruhina**, who gave me the idea of having Koushirou's sister, Miki, finding out about his adoption and how she would react to it. I tried to get that in here, even though this chapter was already written when the idea was passed along to me. I'll say this now, though, Miki's character is going to be very open and laid back.

Now, as always, I do not own anything dealing with the Digimon series or franchise. Bandai and Toei have that honor.

Chapter 01: A Day in the Life of Izumi Koushirou...

It was a nice, beautiful summer day in Manhattan, New York, the year 2029. There were many sights to see and many places to go. It was definitely the perfect place to live if one truly enjoyed the hodgepodge of city life, but there were suburban parts of the state for those who preferred a much quieter atmosphere. This is where a certain little boy lives along with his mother and father. Both of the boy's parents told the young boy the two most terrifying words ever to be uttered to any average ten-year-old child with a decent amount of friends, "We're moving."

The boy was completely against the idea of moving. He refused to, but seeing as how he didn't have much of a choice, he, reluctantly, went along with it. This is what the American boy thought about as he packed for his long trip to the Asian country across the sea. He didn't want to move to Asia. Sure he knew and understood that his mother was Asian, but he was just too used of America's ways and his friends. His parents promised that he would make new friends and that he would like the new place that he would be going to, but he was still pessimistic about it...

x x x x

Odaiba, about two weeks later...

In a research facility, there sat a man in his late 30s typing away on his computer. "Hmm, I wonder if...no, that won't work," the person muttered, as he continued typing in data. He stopped temporarily and smiled triumphantly. "Wow, this may be exactly what I've been looking for! This may _finally_ answer the question I've had for the past 20 years of my life!"

"Yo, Koushirou-kun," a person greeted while entering the somewhat dark, medium-sized office.

Koushirou turned to see a tall, blue-haired man wearing glasses in his late 40s. "Hello there, Kido-san."

"You've known me for _years_ now, why not call me Shuu? I always have to remind you to."

"I guess it's a force of habit. I didn't know you all that well when I first met you, and even when I did, I was still a child myself."

"I understand, but no need to be so formal with me. You should learn to lighten up a bit." He grabbed one of the free chairs in the room, turned it backwards, and sat in it, resting his chin on the back of it. "Anyway, kyouju and I were wondering if you'd like to go out for a few drinks. You've been working extra hard here lately." He lifted up his head, and said with a laugh, "You make the rest of us look bad. You work a lot of extra hours. I'd say you manage to get in at least an extra 12 to 14 hours a week. It wouldn't surprise me if you got more than that."

"I'm not so sure about that. There's just a lot of work here that needs to be done. I'm still researching Digimon evolutionary paths and if they differ every time."

"You worry way too much about your work. You do _more_ than your fair share around here and take on multiple research projects at a time." He stood up. "Why not actually _leaving_ at quitting time today? The work will be there when you get back, and I'm sure you can finish your side-project of evolutionary paths later."

"You are quite different from Jou-san," Koushirou chuckled lightly. "Jou-san would let me finish my work; no, he would _insist_ on it."

"Well, I _am_ the black sheep amongst us Kido brothers," Shuu playfully grinned.

Koushirou started to shut down his computer. "I really don't think I'll be able to join you and Takenouchi-san for a drink tonight. I really ought to get back home to my mother. She's watching my daughter."

"At times like this, I'm glad that I do _not_ have children the age of yours, even though I'm sure your daughter can probably watch herself fine, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, but my mother just insists on staying around. She enjoys spending time with her."

"Well, either way, I'm glad that mine are all in their mid to late teens, even though they _can_ be a bit crazy at times."

The redhead started to pack up some of his work. "I'm glad that I have a few more years before I have to even encounter that."

"So it seems you're going to take my advice and leave at a normal time today."

He nodded. "I have a surprise for my daughter."

"What is it?"

"I'm planning on spending the day with her in Aqua City and take her to Venus Fort to the game center. With everything that's been going on between her mother and me, I really feel that she could use a bit of cheering up. It's been almost four months since all that's happened," he finished up with a frown.

"That's really nice of you to do, but what about your mother?"

"She and Sui-obasan are planning on spending the day together doing whatever it is women do when they hang out together. They are going to spend it with Miki and Kimiko for some bonding time or something. My mother hasn't seen much of Miki since she returned home for her summer break. The only things on her mind are boys. I think that every night this week, she's gone out on group dates. I don't like it, but there really isn't much I can do about it. She's an adult, and I _guess_ she has good judgment."

Koushirou didn't really believe himself completely after he said that. That's just what he _wanted_ to believe. When Miki was in high school, she seemed to make bad choices when it came to boys. To him, they were wrong for her and jerks who didn't care much for their futures. Why his sister had the tendency to keep attracting "morons" was beyond him. She even put off going to college for a year because she wanted to goof off. He felt that her friends were bad influences, especially the male acquaintances of hers.

She was now finishing up her final year at Odaiba University. She was majoring in Computer Programming, but in her spare time, she liked to write music and sing, and showed to have a skill at both. She was smart enough, though, to not even attempt pursuing that type of a career, though, and had mentioned how at some point in her life, she would like to write and sing professionally, but decided to aim towards something a bit more stable in the job market. Surprisingly, jobs for computer programmers and computer analysts were thriving at the moment.

Koushirou was always impressed with Miki's computer skills and how much she managed to learn about them at such a young age. That was one thing he was glad of, his computer skills rubbing off on her. Whenever he would use the computer, a two-year-old Miki would teeter into the room, and hang around, always saying, "I want to use the computer like oniichan." He, of course, showed her everything there was to know about computers.

Miki used to hang around Koushirou's place a lot when she was very young, and Koushirou never minded watching her either, even though he was in high school and university at the time when she seemed to worship the ground he walked on. That was the main thing Koushirou missed most about her, her adoration for him, like how Takeru was with Yamato and Hikari with Taichi. It made him feel important and needed and just made him even more determined to protect her from harm if he could help it.

Even though both he and Miki were older, he still felt the need to keep a watch over her. In all honesty, he'd felt that the two of them had grown slightly apart, but their age difference and social circles were to mostly blame for that, but it was still obvious that the two did love each other. Even when Miki got into her teens and found out about Koushirou's being adopted, she just shrugged her shoulders and told her parents, "Oniichan is oniichan. He'll always be oniichan to me. Who cares about adoption? What's the big deal?" Those words made the redhead glad and proud, reassuring him that adoption isn't a big deal after all, especially with Miki's generation coming up.

"You know, when my oldest daughter wanted to go out with a boy, it scared me," the man whistled. "Jun told me to calm down and to just let her go, and that the boy was okay. I agreed, but she's my little girl and she was my first born. It's hard to let them go sometimes, and in some ways, you always feel that no guy is good enough for your daughter. In my mind, though, I was always worried that the boys may try something, but I've learned to calm down with that. I don't want to run them off or have them hating me."

Shuu was now married to Motomiya Jun. After she graduated from high school, she, Momoe, and a few others from their school ended up going to Tokyo University. The only time she'd actually seen him was when he had dropped her brother, Daisuke, off and apologized to her mother for keeping him out so late. She found him cute, and Daisuke explained that he was the older brother of Jou. She never thought more about it after that mainly because she didn't see him anymore after that, except for when her brother and his friends were fighting against BelialVamdemon, but that didn't count much due to the fact that she was worried about her brother. She didn't encounter Shuu again until she started her first year at Toudai and Shuu was in his final year. The two met up with one another one day, and Jun reintroduced herself to him, but in a non-fan-crazed type of way. She'd definitely matured in that sense quite a bit. After that one encounter, the two started to spend time together. They eventually started dating and the rest was history.

The two have three daughters, the 18-year-old Aya, the 16-year-old Joruri, and the intelligent, 13-year-old Shiori, who constantly manages to pull in perfect scores on her tests and exams.

"If I'm lucky, Misayoshi won't date until she's 40...or until I'm dead, one," Koushirou shuddered. He didn't want to even remotely imagine his daughter in those types of situations.

"I'm sure that you'll have no trouble with your daughter since she is so well-mannered and calm," Shuu assured him. "Now my daughters are all hyper and energetic, and then having Jun along with them...you get the picture," he laughed.

"I can only imagine," he laughed along, recalling how Jun was when she used to pursue Yamato.

"They're quite a handful, but I wouldn't trade them in or my life with Jun for anything," he stated proudly.

Growing uneasy talking about marriage and family life, he decided that then was a perfect time to leave. "Well, I better get going." He stuffed some papers into his briefcase. "I'll see you in about a week."

"A week?"

"My vacation begins tomorrow. I'm not returning until the new term starts in September. That's why I was trying to get as much work done as possible before leaving this evening. I promised myself not to do anything work related for my entire vacation."

Shuu smacked his forehead in stupidity. "How forgetful am I? I forgot you were going on vacation! You need _and_ deserve it!"

"He sure does," the two heard a deep voice say.

"Takenouchi-san..."

"Kyouju..."

"Hey there," the older man greeted the two as he stepped into the Izumi office. "I overheard you two talking and I wanted to wish Koushirou off."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, I don't want to see you until September. That is an official order from your supervisor!"

"Yes sir! I will try my very best to relax and I will also postpone my Digital World research on the process of evolution until I return."

Koushirou waved to the two and exited the large building, walking home. It was very nice out for a late Friday afternoon. He could have driven, and even held a driver's license, but never felt the full need of actually doing so when he could get around fine using the train, the bus, or just plain walking or biking, but he did own a car. For long trips, he would use it. He still chose to walk more, though, because it was a good form of exercise and he rarely did any type of physical activities anymore since he sits around all day.

He knew that going on vacation was going to drive him a bit crazy. Koushirou was the type who _hated_ to leave projects unfinished, especially his research. He also hadn't had a vacation since the incident with his father a few months earlier, but he didn't truly count that. There was nothing vacation-like about it. Other than that, though, he'd never really taken a _real_ vacation. He's even worked through Golden Week.

While walking along, passing many people along the way, Koushirou was thinking of the past few incidents that had occurred in his life recently, all negative, though. His immediate family was now down to two, him and his daughter, and he knew how down his daughter was over the drastic change, even if she tried her best to hide it, but she failed miserably. He really hoped that he could cheer her up.

After the brisk walk, Koushirou reached his apartment and walked up the four flights of steps. When he walked in, stepping out of his shoes, he headed to the living room to see a petite woman engrossed in an interesting book. The redhead liked how his mother preferred the old-fashioned way of reading, as opposed to using electronic book readers or one of those newer book readers which would project holographic images of the pages. They were called Holoreaders, but they could be used for other purposes, though. Hearing someone walk into the living room, she looked up from her book to see who it was. "Koushirou! You're home so early! It's only 17:00 (5:00)." He nodded and sat down next to her. "What are you doing home so soon?"

"My vacation officially starts this evening."

"I know, but you always work until at least 20:00 (8:00) or 21:00 (9:00)."

He gave her a warm smile. "Not today. From this point forward, it's going to be family day, only it'll last all week until I start back to work in September, and Misayoshi with school."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you," the old woman smiled. He stood and headed towards the kitchen, Mrs. Izumi following right behind him. "I haven't cooked anything yet since you're home so early, and I knew that Misayoshi-chan wasn't going to be back until much later."

"Don't worry about it. I can cook. You deserve a rest."

"Now you know I don't mind cooking for you. At least _you_ have an excuse, you're rarely home due to work, and I can't let my only granddaughter eat conbini bentos or starve now, can I?"

"I guess that's true," Koushirou started slowly. "What were you planning on preparing? Looks like you have a lot of vegetables chopped up and out already."

"I'm preparing *nikujaga, miso soup, and rice. Everything is already prepared to be cooked. I even cleaned the rice; just have to put it into the rice cooker."

"You actually saved me some trouble."

"Oh no you don't!" Mrs. Izumi warned while shaking her finger at him. "I am _not_ going to let you prepare a stew all by yourself. I've tasted a stew of yours once that came out looking like curry, and I've yet to taste anything by you, aside from something instant, that's been edible! My granddaughter deserves better."

"Well, it's because you've never shown me how to properly prepare nikujaga."

"That's because it's a secret since I add in my own spices, and that's why everyone likes it so much," she said with a wink and flashing the computer whiz the victory sign. "Your father used to call it 'Kitchen Stew'. He used to love it. Nikujaga was his favorite dish."

"Wait, 'Kitchen Stew'? I've never heard you call it that before. Father either."

She sighed wistfully, as she thought back, a small smile coming to her face. "Well, you see, when your father and I were first married, we didn't have much money to work with. One day, we didn't have much in the house to eat. All we had were some vegetables, a bit of rice, and some meat, but not enough for a full meal. I decided to cook the best thing I could think of and used almost every spice I had to spare in the kitchen cabinet. The result ended up being a somewhat odd nikujaga dish mix, even though there weren't too many ingredients included with it. It lasted a good while, though. Your father loved it, and from that day forward, I would make my famous 'Kitchen Stew', and that is why your father was such a fanatic whenever I prepared nikujaga. It always reminded us of how thankful we were because of what we had and how we stuck together during that rough time."

Wanting to avoid the subject of his father, he changed it abruptly. "So-so, um, where _is_ Misayoshi?" he asked while taking out a can of juice from the fridge.

Mrs. Izumi stared after her son before answering. She decided to overlook the fact that Koushirou was, once again, avoiding talking about his father. "Miki-chan took her out to play along with that Motimon of hers and Tento-san since he didn't go to work with you today." She started adding rice to the rice cooker. "Miki-chan also mentioned that she was going to take her to the movies and then the Mediage for the Summer Anime Film Festival. There are a lot of movies out this year."

"Yeah, I noticed," he said while guzzling some of his juice down. "That is one thing that will probably never change, those anime film festivals that are held in the spring and the summer. You know, the Toei company has even started up an anime called Digimon Adventure based on the books Takeru-kun wrote dealing with _our_ adventures. They are starting with a movie and then sometime in the fall or winter, they'll start a series up. They've been showing previews for it in quite a few countries, including America. I know he's going to be cleaning up off of that," laughed Koushirou. "If the anime is a big success and if they make merchandise and stuff like that, he probably will, but I wouldn't be surprised if they did. Toei is pretty good when it comes to marketing, which is why I have so many shares of stock with the company." He swallowed down the rest of his juice. "Are you sure you don't want my help preparing dinner?"

"I'm sure, now stop worrying about me and go watch some television. You're always working; you should rest for a while. Do you even remember how to?"

"Of course I do."

"When Miki-chan and Misayoshi-chan come back, you all can help clean up."

"Okay, mother."

Koushirou headed back to the living room, and decided to catch up on his reading. Sitting comfortably on the couch, he picked up his electronic book reader, and read through one of his computer magazines that he subscribed to. He was trying his best _not_ to go to his computer room and do any type of research or theorizing. He was growing pretty finicky and wished that his sister and daughter would hurry up and return to get his mind off of it.

After Mrs. Izumi finished dinner, Koushirou helped her clean up the kitchen and set the dishes on the table. His mother had checked the time, and informed Koushirou that Miki and Misayoshi should be getting home soon and that they could set the table.

Once done, the two took a seat at the table, and Koushirou started telling his mother about his day. A short while later, Miki returned home along with Misayoshi holding a small, pink Digimon.

"Otousan, you're home!" the girl said in surprise.

The redheaded girl set Motimon down and rushed to her father and hugged him without realizing it. The short, slim, shoulder-lengthened, copper-haired Miki laughed at the scene. She was just as surprised to see her brother home as her niece was. "Wow, I can't believe you're actually home, bro!"

"I _do_ live here you know."

"You know what I mean," the girl retorted while giving him a playful look.

He smiled back. "Yeah, I know." He put his attention back onto his daughter after she let go. "I decided to come home so that I could get an early start on my vacation. I plan on spending it with you."

"Really?" the girl asked eagerly.

"Really."

"I'm a little surprised," she replied as seriously as could be. "I thought your work was very important to you."

"It is, but family is important too...especially you. Anyway, I have a surprise for you."

"What's the surprise, father?"

"I have the entire day planned out for us for tomorrow. It shall be an entire day dedicated to just us. It's been a long time since we've spent any time together."

This was pretty much true. He actually couldn't recall the last time he'd spent a lot of free time with his daughter. He worked six days a week and overtime included with that. By the time he would return home, his wife, or either his mother, would be getting Misayoshi ready for bed. Other times, like on Sundays, where he was actually off, he would go in anyway; _especially_, if he had made some kind of new discovery or had a big project to work on. He would itch to get back to it. In some ways, he really regretted ever doing that.

"What are we going to do?"

"It's a surprise. You'll see tomorrow."

"Okay, father!"

Misayoshi rushed off towards her room along with her Motimon, who hadn't managed to get a word in edgewise.

"Miki, where is Tento-san?" asked Mrs. Izumi, noticing how quiet it was without Tentomon's usual blabbing and sitting down in hopes of receiving a meal.

"Tentomon decided to go back to the Digital World and said that he'll be back later."

"Ah, so that's it."

"So, big brother, what do you have planned for her?"

"The film festival was one of the things I had planned on taking her to, but you already did that for me."

"Then take her again. They show something new almost every week. Tomorrow is the premiere of that new Digimon Adventure movie. I wouldn't mind seeing it myself, but if it's as nearly as exciting as what you all have told me about your real-life adventures, I'm sure it's going to be great!"

"You know, thinking about it, wouldn't you and the others get royalties or something since it _is_ based on you and your other friends?" asked Mrs. Izumi.

"I'm actually not sure. I'm sure Takeru-kun would let us know if that was the case. I knew that the movie was coming out, but I didn't know it was starting tomorrow."

"That shows how many anime film festivals you've been to. The stuff starting for the upcoming fall anime shows always come out towards the end of summer."

"Not when _I _was a child," Koushirou explained. "They always showed the stuff for newer series or their debuts in the early spring and for anime series that start in the fall, they just show their movies that following March for the Spring Anime Festival."

"I guess things have changed then."

"Well," Mrs. Izumi began, "I should probably head home."

"Yeah, we'll see you around, bro."

"No, wait, why are you leaving? Mother, you prepared so much. There's enough here for all four of us!"

"But I'm a bit tired out."

"Then stay overnight. You and Miki are always welcome here. You can have my room."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"You are _not_ imposing! You're my mother!"

"You don't get sick of being around us girls all the time?" Miki asked with a laugh.

"To be honest, I think I've grown used to it."

"Well, I guess I _could_ stick around. I am a little hungry, and I don't have a group date tonight. Whatever mom cooked smells good."

"I'll go set down two extra places then," Koushirou insisted. After the redhead did so, he went to fetch his daughter and Motimon. Once together, they all sat down to their meals, enjoying the time they were spending together, even if they _were_ two family members short...

Author's Note

Note 01: Nikujaga is a Japanese beef-stew made with beef, onions, potatoes (sometimes people use pumpkin, to my knowledge), peppers, a sweetened soy sauce, and vegetables.


	3. 02 - Character Information

Well, welcome back everyone. I know it's been a long time since I've updated this, but the entirety of 2012 was long and stressful. I actually moved back to Japan in March of 2012 for a new job, but that job was terribly stressful and it ended in March 2013. I managed to find another job here in Japan (luckily in March) and had to relocate and get settled. This job is definitely less stressful and I decided to go back to this fic. Once again, I apologize for the long break, but I promise to start updating chapters more.

Now that that's out of the way, this chapter is going to be just as goofy as the first chapter...or maybe not. This is just going to introduce you all to the characters of this story. It's a way to give you a bit of background information before some of these characters actually show up. I'm also going to leave this in script format…so no telling on me now, people. lol Also, if you don't want to read this part, it's not necessary. As I pointed out, it's just a character description section. The real story begins in the next chapter.

Now, as always, I do not own anything dealing with the Digimon series or franchise. Bandai and Toei have that honor.

Chapter 02: Character Information...

Tentomon: Now that you all have read the official first chapter of this story, we Digimon are here to tell you about the upcoming characters.

Armadimon: It'll save RP the trouble of keeping the character in suspense when they show up, d'gya.

Patamon: So, who starts?

Tentomon: I should, of course!

Betamon: Why you? Why not me or somebody else?

Tentomon: Because I said so, and I will probably _definitely_ have a bigger role than you!

All of the other Digimon start to fight and argue amongst one another, not counting a certain yellow-gloved feline.

Tailmon: HOLD IT!

Everyone stopped arguing, and turned their attentions towards Tailmon.

Tailmon: There's only one way to settle this!

Agumon: How?

Tentomon: (Holds up a red and white sphere) With a battle of course! (Throws out the sphere) Monster Ball, go! *Sutoraiku, I choose you!

The sphere that Tentomon tossed was empty, which caused him to blush in embarrassment. All of the Digimon just sighed at the scene.

Tentomon: Um...hehehe...where did that Sutoraiku get to...

Tailmon: Um...y-yeah. _Any_way, we either go by age, or either we go by the Digimental and/or Crest that our partners possess.

V-mon: But that still doesn't explain the order.

Gabumon: V-mon's right. Some of our partners are the same age.

Tailmon: You're right, so how about this. All of us are candidates to go first except for Palmon and Tentomon.

Palmon: Why?

Tentomon: (Whines) Why can't I go first?!

Tailmon: Because we have already seen your human partners.

Palmon: No we haven't! The only Chosen we've seen so far has been Koushirou! We haven't been introduced to my Mimi yet!

Tailmon: Hm, then it's because Mimi was a main character for RP's fic, Koushirou's Search.

Palmon: (Mumbles) That doesn't sound very fair to me...

Tentomon: I don't want to go last! Since we've seen Koushirou-han already, _I_ should go first!

Tailmon: You two are going last whether you want to or not! (Takes out claws) Have I made myself clear? !"

Both nod vigorously.

Palmon: Crystal clear.

Tentomon: (Gulps) _You're_ the boss.

Tailmon: (Smiles) Good. (Retracts claws) Here's how the order will be. Agumon, Gabumon, along with Piyomon, and V-mon will go first. Next will be Patamon, Wormmon, along with Hawkmon, and me. After that set, it will be Gomamon, Armadimon, and Betamon. Last, will be Palmon and then Tentomon. Is that okay?

Tentomon: But I don't _want_ to go last!

Tailmon: (Shakes head and takes her claws out again) Is _every_body okay with my decision?!

Everyone nods and no one protests.

Tailmon: (To herself) I should probably do this every time I want something done my way. I never thought that it'd actually work. Hehe. (Retracts her claws) Good, now let's get started. Hawkmon, go get the board set up.

Hawkmon: Why?

Tailmon: So that way we can put up the stats of each character.

Hawkmon: Okay, but wouldn't that take up even more space and time?

Tailmon: Maybe, but at least it'll be more organized.

Hawkmon pulls out a whiteboard.

Hawkmon: Okay, ready for you Agumon. (Hands him the marker) Here you go.

Agumon: Thanks Hawkmon. (Writes information on the board)

* * *

><p><span>Yagami Family<span>

Taichi: Ambassador

Suzuko: Housewife

Sugita: Son

* * *

><p>Tentomon: Very informative there, Agumon...<p>

Agumon: (Ignores Tentomon's sarcasm) Taichi, for this story, is 41 and an ambassador to the Digital World with me by his side. He helps to keep both my world and the human world safe. He still follows the sport of soccer, and even gives his son tips on how to improve his game. Right now, though, he's currently dealing with a Digital World crisis, but isn't letting anyone in on what the crisis actually is, except for Miyako. He would share the information with Koushirou, but he doesn't want to bother him since he's been so down lately.

Suzuko, who lets me call her Suzu-chan, is really pretty with long dark hair and she makes really good meals! Before getting married to Taichi, she was a professional chef! She makes such good snacks and foods! I always look forward to her meals! Suzu-chan also gets along really well with Yamato and she seems to always clean. She always likes to have everything nice and neat. Suzu-chan and Taichi are also the same age.

Sugita is their friendly son and he has Koromon as a partner. He looks a lot like Taichi to me, and is always full of energy! He's an average third-year student at Odaiba Elementary School, but isn't a part of the Soccer Club or anything, even though he likes playing soccer. He also likes playing video games a lot along with the Digimon Trading Card Game. He hates being by himself, which is why he hangs around his friends a lot, but it's gotten better since he met Koromon. Hm, what else does he like...um...he likes to read manga, his favorite types are shounen and adventure! If I could think of something he dislikes, I guess it would be the fact that Taichi isn't at home much anymore because of his job.

Everyone claps as Agumon steps away.

Gabumon: Hello everyone. Piyomon and I are here to tell you about Yamato and Sora.

Piyomon: Hawkmon, we need another marker.

Hawkmon hands Piyomon a marker while Gabumon erases the board. Both start to write furiously, which causes Tentomon to sigh.

* * *

><p><span>Ishida-Takenouchi Family<span>

Yamato: Astronaut, 41

Sora: Fashion Designer, 41

Ishida Kiyoko: Student, 9

Takenouchi Shoyo: Student, 7

* * *

><p>Tentomon: You two are as bad as Agumon...<p>

Piyomon: As you can see, Yamato and Sora ended up married to each other and they ended up having two children together!

Gabumon: Yamato became an astronaut. Even though he's always had his heart in music, he only liked it as a hobby...he never truly wanted to pursue a career in it. He's always been pretty private and quiet, and actually started growing annoyed by the attention he received being the front man of a band when he was a teenager. After he got older, he became interested in engineering. Right now, he isn't taking any missions and sticking to office work, but, he still plays music in his spare time. He usually plays when something is bothering him. Right now, quite a few things are bothering him, but I only know of one of those things. I'm puzzled on the other. He seems to wonder if he's a decent father, and constantly compares himself to Taichi. Even after all these years, despite being friends, he still seems to see Taichi as a bit of a rival. Hm, also, as Agumon mentioned, Yamato is good friends with Suzuko.

Piyomon: Sora became a designer of traditional Japanese-style clothing. She was greatly inspired by her mother's ways, more than Sora will probably admit to. When she first went into junior high school, Sora started playing tennis and stopped playing soccer. *Her mother gave her tips and even helped her practice her tennis! Sora even grew interested in ikebana, which is the Japanese art of flower arranging because of her mother. Even though she is married to Yamato, she uses Takenouchi on all of her products. Right now, Sora seems to be worried over her relationship with Yamato, even though I feel that it's not as bad as she's making it. All they need to do is talk.

Gabumon: I agree. I'm sure that if they talk, the fear that Sora has will go away almost instantly.

Piyomon: Let's see, what else can I say...oh yeah, their children are named Ishida Kiyoko and Takenouchi Shoyo. Sora seems to baby Shoyo a lot, though, and she seems to clash with Kiyoko.

Gabumon: It seems that both Yamato and Sora do. I suppose that Kiyoko can be a handful at times, given her tomboyish ways, but _generally_ she is friendly. She's also short-patient and a bit confrontational, but only if you do something to annoy or bother her. Most times, it's because of her defending friends or family. Kiyoko is an emotional type and is very open when it comes to going on about what she likes or dislikes, like the fact that she can't go to the Digital World now for some unusual reason, as the gates are locked. She's also vocal over how she dislikes snobbish people and those who kiss up to others. Also, even though she's never come right out and said it, she seems to actually be jealous of her younger brother, especially since he has the Takenouchi name. Despite all of this, she's usually friendly, and fiercely loyal. She seems to resemble Yamato a lot, and is an average third-year student at Odaiba Elementary School, and is also in the same class as Sugita. Both hang out together a lot, along with Ken and Miyako's son, Korin. Both Sugita and Kiyoko enjoy playing video games together, reading manga, and playing the Digimon Trading Card Game.

Piyomon: (Frowns) Even though you say all that about her, she seems to be changing. She seems to be more irritable than usual...I just can't explain it. Her Pyokomon (Yokomon) seems to prefer staying away from her lately I've noticed.

Gabumon: Well, that is true, and then there's that factor that she seems to have a chip on her shoulder and doesn't have much trust for anyone until after she gets to know you.

Piyomon: Well, at least Shoyo is a bit more optimistic. Shoyo is an adorable little boy and is partnered up with a Tsunomon. He looks a little like Sora. He's always called cute by strangers and random people and he has such a nice, bright smile! He is named Takenouchi Shoyo because Sora wanted to pass down the Takenouchi family name. She did this with Yamato's permission, and he was okay with it, and registered Shoyo's name as Takenouchi. I think Sora said something about the name being for her father.

Gabumon: That's what Yamato said. Still strange to me how Yamato didn't argue against it.

Piyomon: Shoyo is very smart for his age. He's a second-year student at Odaiba Elementary School.

Gabumon: Yamato insisted that he be put into year two as opposed to year one after a long, tiring process. Yamato's wishes were finally granted, and Shoyo was allowed to test into Odaiba Elementary School as a second-year student. He does all of his school work and rarely ever makes mistakes. As mentioned earlier, this may be the cause of why Kiyoko seems to have slight resentment towards her brother. He seems to always make nearly perfect scores on practically everything.

Piyomon: He doesn't hang around many other children, and usually wants to follow behind Kiyoko.

Gabumon: I think it's because he really has a difficult time relating to others outside of family. Until he got a "real friend", Tsunomon, he spent most of his time alone or with Sora.

Piyomon: But he really looks up to Kiyoko and respects her, so that's probably it too. He can be very naïve and a bit too trusting. He usually falls victim to his sister's tricks and stories, and always quick to believe them. He cries very easily and I think _that_ bothers Kiyoko too. Other than that, he loves to read, but not into manga. He likes reading actual novels, and he also loves his mother's hugs and eating Sora's specially-made snacks.

Gabumon: Adding on, his only dislike, that I've noticed, as opposed to the many Kiyoko has, is when she's mean to him.

Piyomon: Well, I guess that's all we can say about our family.

Gabumon: Thanks for listening everyone.

Both bow while everyone else claps, minus a disgruntled Tentomon. V-mon then takes the stage and erases the board, writing up his partner's information.

* * *

><p><span>Motomiya Family<span>

Daisuke

Alicia

Okibi

* * *

><p>V-mon: Hello everyone. I'm here to tell you about Daisuke! He's still the same old guy, friendly and fun to be around. He ended up living up to his dream to open up many Ramen Noodle Stands. He has a big chain here in Japan and in other countries too, like America! It's a very successful business. Let's see, um, Daisuke is 38 for this story, and the only problem he seems to be having is not being able to go to the Digital World when he wants to.<p>

Alicia Santiago, who is the same age as Daisuke, is a very interesting lady, but she's known as Alicia Motomiya now. She was a student at Tohou University. She grew up in a military family, which is why she was in Japan. Her family was stationed in the country, so she grew up there. She works at the Fuji TV Station as a sound technician. Daisuke ended up meeting her through Takeru, who was friends with her.

They both have a son now named Okibi, and he has a Chibimon as a partner! I teach Chibimon many things. Okibi is 14 years old in his second year of junior high school. He's an average student, I guess, but I think I remember hearing Alicia complain one time about him being lazy. He's also in his school's basketball club and shares classes with Miyako and Ken's daughter, Milei. He's very energetic and friendly. I think he's popular in school too, but what drives some people crazy is his voice. He's really loud. Okibi seems to get along with almost everyone, and I don't think there's anyone he just _can't_ be friends with. Hm, he likes to hoverboad, skateboard, and play video games. Out of the other kids of the Chosens, he seems to hang around with Tomoaki, Takeru's son. They both have similar interests. Even though one of Okibi's worst school subjects is English, I heard Daisuke say that he actually has a good grasping of the Spanish language because of his mother and her family. Too bad his school doesn't teach Spanish language.

V-mon stepped aside while everyone clapped. He then went to the board while waiting for Patamon.

Patamon: Okay, V-mon.

V-mon scribbled away as Patamon instructed him.

* * *

><p><span>Takaishi Family<span>

Takeru (38)

Hiroko (35)

Tomoaki (13)

* * *

><p>Patamon: Thanks, V-mon. Okay, I'm here to talk about my Takeru! He became a writer, just like his mother who used to write news articles, but I think Takeru said that writing about facts all the time was boring, and wanted to write about something fun. *After his adventure against BelialVamdemon, his mother suggested that he write about it. Years later, he wrote a book series based on his Digital World adventures and they became best sellers! Right now, he's feeling bad because he's having one of those writer's block things, and has to come up with another book idea before his deadline. That publisher guy is giving him trouble, but if he hurts my Takeru, I'll…(notices the looks from everyone)…never mind.<p>

Takeru ended up married to a nice lady named Hiroko. She works at the same publishing company that Daisuke's father works for. I think Takeru met her when he was there visiting with Daisuke years ago.

They have a 13-year-old son named Tomoaki and he's in his first year of junior high school! He has a Tokomon! Tokomon loves to play and he's very energetic. Tomoaki can be energetic too. He's in his school's boy's tennis club. He looks a lot like Takeru, now that I think about it. Tomoaki likes to skateboard, hoverboard, ride his bike, and play video games. He spends a lot of his time with Okibi since they have so much in common. Let's see, what else can I say about Tomoaki…oh I know! He's very laid back and friendly just like Takeru, but can be really serious sometimes, like Hiroko. Sometimes he visits his cousins, Kiyoko and Shoyo, and no matter what, he always seems to wear a warm smile.

Patamon flew away while everyone clapped for the heartfelt presentation. Wormmon and Hawkmon took his place. Hawkmon began writing in the proper information…

* * *

><p><span>Ichijouji Family<span>

Ken: Private Investigator/Detective, 38

Miyako: Housewife/part-time professor, 39

Milei: Student, 14

Korin: Student, 10

Osamu: Son, 2

* * *

><p>Wormmon: Hi everyone. Hawkmon and I are here to tell you all about Miyako and my Ken-chan.<p>

Hawkmon: Yes. As you all can see, Miyako-san ended up married to Ken-san. Miyako-san, for many years was a housewife, but prior to marrying, she worked as a part-time instructor at Odaiba University. I can't recall, but she teaches about computers, which is something I still do not fully understand. When she was younger, before she married, she was considering getting into the researching business along with Koushirou-san, but changed her mind.

Wormmon: My Ken-chan is now a Private Investigator, aka Detective, and I, as Stingmon, accompany him on his many cases when trying to catch the bad guys. We're the perfect team!

Hawkmon: Yes, you two do work well together, but unfortunately both Miyako-san and Ken-san are having terrible conflict with one of their oldest friends.

Wormmon: Iori. He's upset with Ken-chan! Iori doesn't even want me to talk with Armadimon!

Hawkmon: It is a terrible situation, and it's upsetting Miyako-san tremendously that the two are currently not getting along, as she's caught in the middle. Let's just hope that all can be forgiven. Ken-san also has slight conflict with Miyako-san.

Wormmon: Yes, he's becoming suspicious over _her_ actions because she's helping out Taichi! Poor Ken-chan! He's worried!

Hawkmon: No need to worry, I'm sure all of these issues will be settled. We should continue introducing the rest of the family.

Wormmon Oh, yeah. Hehe.

Hawkmon: Miyako-san and Ken-san have three children now. Their oldest child is named Milei who is partnered up with a Poromon. She's 14 years old, and is a second-year student at Odaiba Junior High and also a part of her school's drama club. She's an average student, much to everyone's surprise, and she also doesn't seem to understand technological things, such as computers or other gadgets of that nature.

Wormmon: She also seems to love being the center of attention. Her personality is also a bit forceful, but she is very well-known in school and has many friends.

Hawkmon: Milei-san is a handful, and even goes as far as teasing her younger brother. To me she treats him as if he's inferior to her. If I could describe her in one word, it would definitely be "spoiled" or "selfish", but despite that, she _is_ very responsible. She works part-time at the Odaiba Ai Mart, which is run by her grandparents. She likes to earn the extra money to do the one thing she loves more than anything…shopping.

Wormmon: Out of the other kids of our partners, does she spend time with any of them?

Hawkmon: I don't think she does, unless the son of Daisuke-san, Okibi-kun, counts. They _are_ both in the same class.

Wormmon: Well, what about Poromon? How would you describe him?

Hawkmon: Hm, I'd describe Poromon as being very relaxed. He's not as playful as say the other Digimon babies of the household, and has a big appetite.

Wormmon: Yeah, that sounds about right! Now, let's see. Next would be Korin. He's ten years old and has Minomon as his partner. He's in his fourth year at Odaiba Elementary. Korin is really smart and always makes perfect scores in school! You know, I think he's actually bored with school work. He always finishes his homework so fast!

Hawkmon: Most definitely. You can see it. Even though Milei-san has no skill when it comes to computers, Korin-kun definitely does. He's well-known for his computer programming skills, even though it's rare that he shows it or even has to. He's a bit introverted and the complete polar opposite of his sister. Milei-san is bossy and talkative, while Korin-kun is courteous and quiet. I also feel that if he could do so, he'd avoid Milei-san as much as possible since she constantly teases him. Well, another good trait about Korin-kun is that he's an analytical thinker. Because of this, he's really into strategic games like chess, shougi, and go.

Wormmon: Don't forget that he likes reading, bike riding, and playing video games, but I forgot which types.

Hawkmon: I do know that his favorite types of video games are ones involving puzzles to solve and he also likes battlers. He is always ready for battling games! As for reading, I know he truly enjoys detective manga or mystery stories that require you to have to solve puzzles.

Wormmon: I'm pretty sure that Korin likes to spend time with the other kids.

Hawkmon: (Nods) Definitely. Out of the other Chosens' children, Korin-kun spends it with Taichi's son, Sugita-kun, Yamato and Sora's daughter, Kiyoko-san, and Koushirou's daughter, Misayoshi-san. Korin-kun also, like the others, is partnered up with a Digimon.

Wormmon: A Minomon! They get along, but I'm not completely sure.

Hawkmon: I've noticed. It seems that Korin may feel…not as close as he could be to Minomon. Who knows though, but at least the youngest of the three siblings have a good relationship with their partners.

Wormmon: Yes, the youngest of the three is two-year-old Ichijouji Osamu. He is your typical two-year-old, according to what Ken-chan says. He's friendly and playful and has a Leafmon as a partner, who is just as playful as he is. He's not in school yet. He'll start Kindergarten next spring.

Hawkmon: Based on my observation, it seems that in the eyes of Miyako-san, to Korin-kun, Osamu-kun can neither say nor do anything wrong. Osamu-kun can also be loud and likes to constantly come up with new games to play, much to the dismay of Korin-kun, as he seems to always fall victim and forced to play these games.

Wormmon: Osamu was named after the older brother of Ken-chan, because to him, he looked exactly like his brother.

Hawkmon: Is there anything else we can say about our family?

Wormmon: (Thinks for a moment) Would you say that Korin is happy? I sometimes wonder if he is.

Hawkmon: Well, it seems that even though their home is always full, Korin-kun always feels alone amongst his family and prefers being out with his friends. I think he feels like an outsider to his family. Miyako-san spends a lot of time with Milei-san, and Ken-san, unknowingly, spends a lot of time praising Osamu-kun and constantly talks about how much he reminds him of his older brother.

Wormmon: That's sad, but I hope that they can someday all be close.

Hawkmon: So do I.

Wormmon: Well, that's all for our family. I hope you liked it.

Tentomon: (Mutters) There were more questions than answers…

Hawkmon and Wormmon bowed, while the others clapped, and stepped aside. Tailmon stepped up. Hawkmon handed her the marker.

Tailmon: Thanks, Hawkmon.

* * *

><p><span>Hoshino Family<span>

Hoshino (星野) Hikari (ヒカリ) – Elementary School Teacher and part-time freelance photographer for the _Odaiba Prophet_

Hoshino (星野) Haruto (遥斗) – Journalist for the _Odaiba Prophet_

Hoshino (星野) Kouki (光輝) – A first-year student at Odaiba Junior High School

* * *

><p>Tailmon: Hikari, who is 38 for this fic, became a kindergarten teacher, but she recently started teaching at Odaiba Elementary School as a year-two teacher. In her spare time, she works as a part-time freelance photographer for the latest publication, the <em>Odaiba Prophet<em>. Photography is pretty much a hobby for her and is still something she enjoys. Unfortunately, though, she becomes worried about her brother's suspicious actions.

She is now married to a man by the name of Haruto, who is 42. He works for the _Odaiba Prophet_ as a journalist and writes many articles for the magazine, which is really successful! Because of his working there, he suggested to the publisher that Hikari work for them and the rest was history. She really loved the fact that she was able to go back to her photograph hobby since she's an _excellent_ one!

The two have a smart 13-year-old son together. His name is Kouki. He is in his first year of junior high school and is in the art club. He enjoys drawing and painting a lot. The boy is very timid and shy, and is very quiet and only usually speaks if someone makes an effort to speak to him. Out of the group, he hangs with Iori's daughter, Emiko, a lot, and usually grows shyer than usual whenever around her. Maybe one day he may grow more confident. He's not very good at sports or most physical activities. Usually when involved with in a sports activity, in school, he shyly stays back and watches everyone else, unless it's absolutely necessary for him to. I have no idea why Kouki is this way or why he's so shy to the point of not even being noticed.

Kouki is partnered up with a Plotmon, and despite Plotmon being puppy-like, he sleeps a lot, like a cat. He seems to have very low energy, just like Kouki.

When finished, everyone clapped and Gomamon trotted up, asking Tailmon to write for him.

* * *

><p><span>Kido Family<span>

Kido Jou

Kido Malissa

Kido Toin

Kido Umi

* * *

><p>Gomamon: Hey everyone! I'm here to talk to you about what Jou's been up to. For one thing, he's 42 for this fic and he worked really hard over the years to become a doctor, especially when he was in medical school. He studied nonstop and because of this, no one rarely saw him, but there was one person who stuck by him a lot, other than me, and that person was his American friend, Malissa Smith! They had been friends since high school. She's now his wife and they have two children together.<p>

Malissa is 41 for this story and in her spare time, she works as a fiction writer for the _Odaiba Prophet_. A chapter of her short children's stories get published every week. She also still enjoys stuff related to the sea and water, and really wanted to live by the sea, which she and Jou does. Every once in a while, she may help out in Mrs. Takenouchi's flower shop.

Their oldest child is Toin. He's 12 years old and in his last year at Odaiba Elementary School, year 6. He looks a lot like Jou and he takes responsibility _very_ seriously, just like Jou as a kid, but unlike Jou at one point, Toin knows how to lighten up when the time calls for it. He doesn't study very much like Jou did and is an average student. He'll start junior high school in the spring, but is planning on sticking to a public junior high school, not a private one like Jou went to, which means no juku (cram school) or prep schools to go to, for entrance exam practice. Toin also likes water sports, like his mother. He's a natural when it comes to swimming. It's almost as if he was born in the sea. He also really enjoys some of his mother's American cuisine, like peanut-butter chocolate-chip pancakes, sweets in general, and bike riding. He hates studying, not being taken seriously, coconut, salty foods, and most types of fish, but likes shellfish.

Oh yeah, even though his mother is American and she does use English around him at times, Toin is actually quite bad at it and when it comes to the kids of Jou's friends, he hangs around with Iori's daughter, Emiko, the most.

His partner is Pukamon, who can be a bit mischievous at times. (Laughs) I was _never_ like that. Either way, both get along very well!

Recently, there has been a new addition to the Kido family household, and that addition is Toin's two-month-old sister Umi. He tries his best to be a good big brother to her. She doesn't have a partner, but who knows….maybe she'll end up with one someday, just like Osamu. He received his partner in a strange way.

Well, that's all I can say for Jou's family. Next up is Armadimon!

Everyone cheered as Armadimon made his way to the stage. He stood on a stepstool and started to write out Iori's family information.

* * *

><p><span>Hida Family<span>

Iori

Eiji

Emiko

* * *

><p>Armadimon: Hello! I'm here to tell you about my Iori, d'gya. He's 36 for this story. He studied very hard and became a successful defense attorney who has won most of the cases he's taken on. He usually tries to stick to cases where he genuinely feels that the person being accused of the wrongdoing is actually innocent, especially the cases where there is cause for reasonable doubt. His family consists of three, him, his wife, Eiji, and their 12-year-old daughter, Emiko, who has an Upamon as her partner, d'gya. Upamon is always ready to play.<p>

Eiji is Iori's childhood friend from elementary school, who was known for being a tomboy as a kid, d'gya. She works as a gym teacher now at a private all-girl's school. She's still a fun-loving person and is very outgoing, which balances out with Iori's serious nature, d'gya.

Emiko is in her last year at Odaiba Elementary School. She's smart, polite, and well-mannered, people always say. She's also very talented when it comes to music, 'd'gya! She's a proficient player of both the violin and the piano! She can also write and compose music, but is far from perfect, she feels. Right now, she's trying to come up with a piano composition for an upcoming contest. Emiko is a very hard worker, just like Iori and seems to be generally happy, but tends to rarely have any free time due to all of her extra-curricular activities, at her insistence. She has piano, violin, and *kyuudou! I have no idea how she does it, d'gya! I feel that her main flaw is that she's an extreme perfectionist and anything under 100% is unacceptable for her and because she's so busy, she can't play with Upamon very much. When it comes to the kid of the others, she hangs with Jou's son, Toin, and Hikari's son, Kouki, the most.

Right now, it's very sad in the Hida home, d'gya. Iori is involved with a case where he truly feels that his client is 100% guilty and it's causing him a lot of stress and because of that stress, he's being very unlike himself to his family. He's also been very short-patient, lately d'gya. Something else adding to his bad feelings, is the death of his mother earlier this year. (Frowns) She was _horrendously_ murdered and he's blaming "Ichijouji" for it. Since he doesn't like him right now, he doesn't even want me to associate with Wormmon and he now has a strained relationship with Miyako, d'gya. Just like Wormmon, I want everyone to be friends again.

Armadimon bowed, and let Betamon hop in his place. Since Michael didn't have any family information, he decided not to write anything.

Betamon: Hi everyone! I guess I should tell you about Michael, even though there isn't really much to tell. Unlike his father, Michael never became interested in acting or pursuing a career in it. He was never good at it. Even though Michael didn't have a knack for being in front of the camera, he was always fascinated with directing and working behind them. He is now the director and producer of Mimi's show and still lives life as a bachelor. He has no children (mutters quickly) that he knows of (normal tone) or a wife since he _is_ kind of devoted to his work and does a lot of traveling for the sake of his movies and shows, but since he's devoted to just one project now (Mimi's show), he's calming down a bit. Okay, now here's Palmon!

Palmon: Thanks, Betamon! (She grabs the marker and writes up Mimi's information)

* * *

><p><span>Tachikawa-Johnson Family<span>

Mimi Tachikawa-Johnson (40)

Christopher Alexander Johnson Sr. (44)

Christopher Keisuke Johnson Jr. (10)

* * *

><p>Palmon: (Blows a kiss to the audience) Hi everyone! I'm here to tell you about my Mimi-chan! Some of you might not know this about her, but Mimi-chan loves food and combining different food combinations. *It's something she learned from her mother. Because of this, she became a food analyst and researcher who has her own American cooking show. I help her out on her cooking show too, which is produced and directed by Michael! She still lives in New York with her husband and son, who she's having a little bit of trouble with since she wants to move back to Japan for one year, and wants to take him with her.<p>

Mimi is married to a very nice man named Christopher Johnson. He's an ER doctor who's usually pretty busy, but despite that, he's very close to Mimi and their son. He enjoys old-school professional wrestling, American football, baseball, and basketball.

Let's see, as for their son, his whole name is Christopher Keisuke Johnson Jr., but he usually only goes by the name Chris. He hates being called Christopher. I think he said that when people call him "Christopher", he associates it with his being in trouble or with school. His middle name, which is common in America, is homage to Mimi's father; his name is Keisuke. Meh…Chris doesn't like to study much and loves being outdoors. He loves camping, along with baseball, kickball, biking, and rollerblading. He doesn't care for reading, aside from comic books and the Digimon Adventure book series by Takeru. He's a huge fan of it!

Chris has a Tanemon for his partner, who seems to grow discouraged very easily, but still loves the fast-paced lifestyle that Chris leads. Even though Chris is fluent in Japanese, because of Mimi's insisting on teaching it at a young age, and English because of his father and having grown up in America, his partner only understands and speaks English, and still has a little bit of difficulty understanding Japanese whenever Chris or Mimi speaks it. Chris usually ends up translating for him.

Chris is very friendly and he usually gets along with everyone and even has what Chris Sr. called street smarts. I think that means he knows when to pick his battles and when to back off from them. He hates confrontation, but sometimes, he's too blunt according to Chris Sr. I guess that's a bad thing. I'm not sure. When he gets upset, he becomes sarcastic and becomes a bit of a smart aleck, which gets him in trouble sometimes. He also can sometimes become bored pretty easily and becomes disruptive in class.

Since he will be moving to Odaiba with Mimi, he'll be in year 4 at Odaiaba Elementary School and will mostly be around Ken and Miyako's son, Korin, and Koushirou's daughter, Misayoshi, who he'll be meeting first out of all of the Chosen children's children!

Palmon erased the board so that Tentomon could use it.

Tentomon: It's about time you all finished so I can talk about my Koushirou-han!

Everyone gives Tentomon a dirty look, who sweatdropped nervously and began scribbling as best as he could on the board.

* * *

><p><span>Izumi Family<span>

Izumi Koushirou: Digital World Researcher

Mu Rong (慕容) Lihua (麗華): Translator

Izumi Misayoshi: Student at Odaiba Elementary school.

* * *

><p>Tentomon: S-so, I am here to tell you about Koushirou-han and his family. He is 40 for this story, and became a researcher in Digital World affairs. He has other types of research projects, but most of his interest is in Digital World affairs. All of his work is submitted to the Metropolitan Center in Shinjuku, but luckily he doesn't have to make the commute to Shinjuku everyday and works in the branch right in Odaiba. Koushirou-han is a big workaholic, and, unfortunately, lost his wife because of it. He's been feeling very down due to the split of his family and the loss of his father. Given his openly down mood, noticed by his friends (Taichi-han and Miyako-han especially), Taichi-han is hesitant to ask him for help with his current issue. Instead, Taichi-han has enlisted the help of Miyako-han. Even though Koushirou-han agreed to the divorce, I have a feeling that he wasn't for it at all.<p>

Lihua-han is the recent, 39-year-old ex-wife of Koushirou-han, who was known for her charm, intelligence, and bubbly personality. She's a translator and is fluent in Chinese (both Cantonese and Mandarin dialects), Japanese, and English. She met Koushirou-han when both were attending university together and fell in love almost instantly…but…since Koushirou-han chose work over family, she became "fed up" and asked for a divorce, since things didn't really change. They're still on somewhat friendly terms with one another, though. Right now, she is back in Hong Kong, even though her family is from Xian in Shaanxi.

The two had a lovely daughter, and her name is Misayoshi, but most people call her "Misa" since her name is so unusual. If I remember right, Koushirou-han mentioned it was difficult to even get her named registered. Anyway, she resembles Koushirou-han a lot, but…I think she has the charm and personality of Lihua-han. People think of her as "adorable", just like Shoyo-han. She is well-mannered, polite, and usually very cheerful, but her mood's changed a lot lately because of the divorce, her mother moving back to her home-country, and Mr. Izumi's death.

Misayoshi-han isn't very interested in computers and doesn't know a thing about them. When it comes to school, she gets along with pretty much everyone, but she does have herself a couple of bullies who constantly tease her about her looks, her status, and sometimes her unique name.

The girl does like to study, though, but it's because of her mother's influence. Since her mother is fluent in many languages, she wants to be as well.

One thing she hates is having unwanted attention on herself, and tries her best to keep it that way. Unlike the others, she goes out of her way to keep Motimon secret. Out of the other children, she hangs around with Korin-han most.

Oh, and as for Motimon, he's very impulsive and is always quick to defend Misayoshi-han if the situation calls for it, and he doesn't care who's around whenever he does. Motimon also doesn't speak in a different dialect, like I do. It's plain, just like the others.

x x x x

Tailmon: There, we're all done! Everyone has given a brief synopsis on their human partners' lives and what they are up to.

Tentomon: (Muttering) Yeah, I guess, but I wanted to go first...

Tailmon: Don't you start again, Tentomon!

Tentomon: (Crossing his arms stubbornly) I can start whatever I _want_ to start!

Tailmon: I'm not in the mood for this...

Tentomon: Who cares!

Hawkmon: Fellow Digimon...

Gabumon: ...back away...

V-mon: ...and take cover!

All of the Digimon back away as they notice *Tailmon is ready to explode…which _is_ what happened.

Gomamon: I guess someone should go help Tentomon. He's probably unconscious right now from the explosion.

Piyomon: That _can't_ be too healthy, exploding when you get overly angered or annoyed.

Tailmon: On the contrary, it makes me feel very good. It's better to relieve your stress than to keep it all in.

Agumon: (Poking Tentomon with a stick) Tentomon?

Armadimon: Is he alive, d'gya?

Hawkmon: Of _course_ he's alive, he's just not moving right now.

V-mon: We should help Tentomon later, but we have to hurry up now.

Agumon: Yeah, let's let the readers continue on with the story.

Piyomon: They're probably curious as to what's going to happen next and where this story is headed.

Wormmon: I want my Ken-chan!

All minus Tentomon: We know, Wormmon, we know!

Wormmon: (Smiles)

Author's Notes

Note 1: Yes, a Pokemon reference...something else I don't have the rights to. Anyway, the Pokemon Tentomon used was Scyther.  
>x x x<br>Note 2: This is true. Sora's mother was the one to help her with tennis. It was mentioned in one of the Original Story dramas, if I recall correctly.  
>x x x<br>Note 3: Another fact based on the drama. His mother was the one to inspire Takeru to write about his adventures after the BelialVamedmon events, which got him into fully writing in general.  
>x x x<br>Note 4: Kyuudou is Japanese archery.  
>x x x<br>Note 5: Something else that's pretty much true. Mimi does have strange tastes in foods, like her love of eggs with sugar and natto. Her mother used to prepare strange and unusual foods, which explains why Mimi possibly got into a profession involving them. This was mentioned in the novel, her odd food tastes as and her mother's odd way of cooking.  
>x x x x<br>Note 6: That's a Kyatto Ninden Teyandee (aka, Samurai Pizza Cats) reference. The character of Omitsu (Lucille) would usually launch missiles and such whenever she becomes overly emotional, whether it be anger, happiness, excitement, or extreme sadness.


	4. 03 - Reunions

Well, welcome back everyone. I hope the last chapter was informative enough for everyone. I know a lot of characters were mentioned, and I hope you all manage to remember them all, but if not, it's understandable. Oh, I wanted to mention something regarding Hikari's entire family. Every single name has a star, sun, or light reference…

Hoshino (Star field) + Hikari (Light) = Star field of light.

Hoshino (Star field) + Haru (遥) to (斗) = Star field of the distant Ursa Major (or Big Dipper/Bear). Haruto, using these particular characters would mean this as there are different ways to write out Haruto, but I wanted this meaning specifically.

Hoshino (Star field) + Kou (光) ki (輝) = Star field of shining light. Well, that's how I'd translate it anyway and that's the meaning I wanted. Just like with Haruto, there are other ways to write out the name Kouki.

Now, for this chapter, Koushirou is spending the day with his daughter, just as he promised. You get a bit more background information and you also find out what his daughter's issue will be fully. As I mentioned earlier, everyone will have some kind of issue, most won't be too bad and may be a bit trivial, and some, not. For the adults, Mimi and Jou's problems will probably be the most trivial.

Now, as always, I do not own anything dealing with the Digimon series or franchise. Bandai and Toei have that honor.

Chapter 03: The Izumi-Tachikawa Reunion!

A woman with light brown hair, wearing a pink hat, along with a young boy who was carrying around a weird-looking, life-like "green doll", speaking English, entered the game center of the Venus Fort mall. She and the young boy had been in Odaiba for almost a full week.

"Here we are," the woman responded flamboyantly. "Welcome to Venus Fort. I used to like coming here when I was young, but I didn't hang around in the game center much."

"But mom, no one is going to like me here," the boy grumbled in English. "I want to go back home with dad, and I want you come back too so that we can all be together again!"

"You know you can't go back with your father with all of his work, and I can't go back because of mine. Your father wouldn't be able to watch you or take care of you. I have more free time than he does. He _does _work in the ER and right now, his hours are crazy. I want him here with us just as much as you do, but don't worry, he'll be visiting us soon."

He frowned and kicked at the floor. "Yeah, I know..."

"Come on Chris, chin up," the woman smiled. "You and Tanemon just go and play some of the games, or talk to some of the other children around here. It'll be fun, and then after I finish running my errands, maybe we can go check up on the rest of my friends, if we have time. I would love for you to meet them, especially since we can rest up for a while since we finally finished unpacking."

The boy's eyes went wide as he excitedly asked, "You mean we can even meet Mr. Takaishi!"

She nodded. "Yeah, sure can."

The boy forced on a smile. "Okay, mom."

"See, things are working out already."

"C'mon, Tanemon," Chris said to his green doll, "let's go see what this place is like."

"Wow, this whole world is strange," Tanemon said while looking around from the boy's arms. "It was strange enough where you were before, but here is even stranger, and I don't understand what most of these people are saying."

"Well, get used to it," sighed Chris. "New York and Tokyo are two very different places, especially here in Odaiba, and don't worry about not understanding. I'll let you know what's going on, especially since we're going to be stuck here for a while." The boy took off, curious of what the arcade actually had to offer.

'Too bad Palmon is spending her time in the Digital World today with the other Digimon,' the woman inwardly sighed as she watched her only son run off. 'I really wish she was here to help me cheer Chris up more.'

"_Mi_mi-san? !" a person called out in surprise. "Is that _really_ you?"

The woman turned at the calling of her name. She saw a slightly taller redheaded male walking over towards her. "_Kou_shirou? !"

The person was, indeed, Izumi Koushirou, who had become a researcher and was also head of Digital World research. He found more of an interest in his side projects as opposed to his main ones because the Digital World still had so many unanswered questions and was filled with lots of mystery.

"What are you doing here?" both asked in unison.

Both laughed, and Mimi let Koushirou speak first. "I'm here with my daughter, who I left playing one of the games. I was on my way out to get some ice cream for her, when I saw you standing here. I figured that it would be fun for her to come here and hope that it cheers her up after all that's happened. I know she misses her mother."

"I'm trying to get my son to cheer up some too. I know how much he likes video games, and decided to bring him here. I hope he enjoys it. I'm trying to show him places where he can have fun. I know how much he misses his father and his friends back home."

"Yeah, I miss mine too," he muttered somberly.

Late last year, Mr. Izumi had passed away. He'd grown ill from what seemed to be a typical cold. He just wasn't able to recover from it. The passing of Mr. Izumi upset Koushirou tremendously, which was natural, but he never discussed anything dealing with his death nor did he cry for his father when he died. Mrs. Izumi knew that Koushirou, as he grew older, wasn't the type to just cry, but she still wished that he would just once for her.

The one person to take Mr. Izumi's death worse than Mrs. Izumi herself was Koushirou's daughter, Misayoshi. She was very close to "Masami-ojiichan". She was close to Mrs. Izumi as well, but not as much as her grandfather. He was pretty much a father figure to Misayoshi when her own father was terribly busy, which became a constant as she grew older. He would take her places and also play with her and Motimon. When Mr. Izumi died, she felt that a part of her died with him.

Koushirou led Mimi out of the game center and towards the seats located in front of the nearby ice cream vendor. Once seated, the two started to converse about their pasts. Mimi was going on about the Digital World, and then mentioned one her favorite times hanging around with him when they were children. It was when she and Koushirou were paired up to work on a family history project.

"How come you remember all of that so well? What was so special about it?" Koushirou curiously asked.

"Well, during that time, I felt we became better friends, especially since you let me into your life more. It's like we shared an unbreakable bond that only good friends have, just like how I am with Jou-senpai after spending that time with him in the Digital World when we were going up against the Dark Masters."

Koushirou slowly nodded, as he did agree to some extent, but he wouldn't have fully considered that a great time to remember. He was wondering if the girl had forgotten about all the emotional situations they had gone through, as well as all of the awkwardness between them after she'd started dating Yamato and the potential for something to have occurred between the two of them.

"It's so nice that I ran into you."

"Yeah, I didn't know that you were visiting Odaiba."

"I'm sorry I haven't gotten in contact with either of you yet. I was busy this entire week making sure all the legalities were in order for Chris, and you must've missed out on what I said earlier. This isn't going to be a visit. We're going to film the rest of my show here in Japan."

"Wait, how long _are_ you staying?"

"Until the spring."

"That's one long visit," laughed Koushirou.

"Too bad Christopher couldn't come along too, but with his job, there was no way he could get an extended leave, but he can visit. He's planning on visiting and staying from the end of November through New Years. He's always liked celebrating New Years in Japan."

"I guess an extended visit from him is better than nothing."

She nodded. "That's how I see it, and so does he. So, enough about me, you haven't mentioned how you've been doing."

"With my daughter, perfect; with my ex-wife, terrible."

"It can't be _that_ bad. Lihua-chan was very nice when I met her last. We got along very well."

"Well, you _are_ right about that. We do get along okay," he admitted. "We're actually pretty good friends and on decent terms, even if we aren't married anymore."

"How come you two are separated anyway?" she asked bashfully. "You never did say...I mean, well, if you don't mind telling me, unless it's something way too personal for me to know about," she finished up with a nervous laugh, due to what had popped into mind.

He answered, simply, ignoring what his friend had implied, "Me."

"That tells me a lot..."

"W-well, I worked a lot. I took work over my family," he explained with a regrettable sigh. "We just grew apart these past couple of years. She's the type that requires attention and all of that type of stuff. I didn't give her enough, unfortunately, since I always got so wrapped up in my own work."

"So that's what happened..."

"I wasn't _too_ upset over the divorce request," he lied. "I was upset that the marriage had to end, but I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to see my daughter anymore if we did, since she was planning on moving back home with her family. She left and headed back to Hong Kong and then Beijing, even though her family is from Xian of Shaanxi. Her family has lived there for centuries, apparently. Anyway, her uncle runs a company in Beijing and he was in search of an interpreter, so Lihua-san took the job. I could tell that she didn't really want to leave because of Misayoshi, but it was a good opportunity for her since she was very qualified for the position.

"I was glad when she told me that I could keep her here in Odaiba instead of having her go back to China with her, even though her parents weren't too thrilled with the decision. They rarely see her as it is, and were really hoping that she would move back with her. Lihua-san didn't want to move her away and have her start all over again school wise. 'It's difficult for a child to have to start over in a new place', is what she would say. I guess she was thinking of how hard it was for her when she moved to Funabashi-shi of Chiba when she was in junior high school due to her father's work." That was part of the reason why Lihua allowed Koushirou to keep their daughter. She made Koushirou promise her that at no point would he ignore her and he promised her that he definitely wouldn't.

"That makes sense."

"The name we picked for her pretty much means that she's a beautiful blossom of good luck."

"Wait, how _do_ you write that out?"

Koushirou took out a sheet of paper from his pocket, and began to scribble on it. "For 'mi', the kanji character for beauty, for 'sa', the kanji for blossom, and for 'yoshi', the character meaning good luck." He finished out by writing, '美咲良'.

'Thinking about it, that _is_ a strange name for a person's given name...but I understand why he did it. The reading is kind of strange too. You could misread that as Misakiyoshi which is an even stranger name.'

"Lihua-san wasn't for the name at first, but she gave into it. She told me that if we ever had another child, that she was going to choose it. If it was a boy, she wanted to name him *Changming (長明) and *Meihui (美慧) if it was a girl." He gave off a lighthearted, yet forced, chuckle. "Well, we all know that's not going to happen now. Anyway, the reason I was a bit insistent on it, was because it _was_ my biological mother's name. I now have two reminders of her."

"I understand that your daughter is one, but what's the other reminder?"

"My sister," he said while absentmindedly rapping his fingers on the table. 'Too bad the two are nothing alike, and she doesn't seem to be much like my adoptive parents either.'

"Oh that's right! ! Miki-chan! ! How could I have forgotten that! Hey, how old is Misayoshi-chan now?"

"She turned ten this year."

"Oh yeah, that's right, Chris turned ten earlier this year too."

"Ironic how they're the same age, and how we're the same age. I never would've imagined myself with children at all, let alone married, sort of. I never really said it, but I was hoping not to remain a bachelor for all of my life, but marriage and children are still a shock to me, even after all of the years I was with Lihua-san."

Mimi couldn't help but laugh at her friend's modesty. "You talk as if you were destined to be alone for all of your life."

"Well, I am now, which isn't too surprising seeing as who I am," he muttered in annoyance of himself, "but who cares about all of that." He spaced out momentarily, as he thought back to a situation which dealt with Lihua...the ones that had broken them apart in the first place.

Mimi could tell that Koushirou obviously didn't want to discuss anything further dealing with his now dead marriage, and decided to get off of the topic. She could tell that Lihua was definitely his first true love. Lihua was the only person that she knew of, that he was really into.

Koushirou had definitely felt that he'd found his soulmate, as they got along wonderfully. Over the years, the two did pretty much everything together, which would sometimes include a lot of family time with a younger Misayoshi. Unfortunately, the more assignments he got himself wrapped up in, the more he'd spend time working on it, and thus, drift more away from his family. Up until that previous year, Lihua felt that she didn't really know Koushirou anymore. To her, he was just some guy she was sharing a bed with. She tried to get Koushirou to lighten up some, but it didn't work, and he would still inadvertently ignore her and work.

Earlier in the year, Lihua had finally grown fed up with his ways and confronted him about it more forcefully, as times before where she was more subtle didn't work. She gave him an ultimatum, and pretty much had told him that if he didn't ease up on the workload that she may not be responsible for her actions. She had taken his ignoring her and their daughter for the last time, even though Koushirou made more of an effort to see his daughter than he would Lihua, which wasn't too upsetting for her. She actually liked the fact that he did try, and truly understood how he would obviously do anything for their daughter.

The two ended up having a really bad argument, their first one actually. Normally when the two had any type of a disagreement, which was a rarity, Lihua would be the one to do all of the talking, and he would just go along with whatever it was she said due to the fact that she was usually right. They would usually compromise and meet somewhere in the middle, but that wasn't the case for that particular argument. The argument was over his work schedule again, and how he'd reverted back to overworking. Koushirou argued back, telling her that he _needed_ to work to support the family, and that he was very interested in his work and enjoyed it.

In not so many words, Koushirou pretty much said that she wasn't going to change for her seeing as how he had always been that way and should have known that when she married him. Lihua, on the other hand, didn't want to hear it and asked for a divorce right there on the spot after he had pretty much said that. That hit him pretty hard. He wasn't expecting her to request something so drastic. When curious as to why, her reasoning was that if he was going to act like a stranger to her, then they should just be strangers legally.

Not knowing what to do, Koushirou, reluctantly, agreed with her. Everything was happening much too fast for him and before he knew it, a few days later, he was filing out the papers to take to city hall, but before that, they decided to *just separate for a while to see if the marriage at any point could be salvaged. For the pair, it obviously didn't do much good.

At that particular point, Koushirou had grown extremely depressed since, in his eyes, he was rejected by Lihua, and because of that, he ended up spending even more time at work to help ease his depression and to help get rid of his sorrows. This was typical of him, as he'd also acted in that fashion as a child. He would usually bury himself into his computer or some other project to hide that he may have been upset over something or would become irritable, but the only one to witness this side of Koushirou was Tentomon.

During their separation, the two didn't really speak much nor did they act as happy around one another like they had in the past. Lihua did try to make attempts, but they were never promising, and Koushirou would go back to the way he was the very next day. They were pretty much "fling" situations when they were together, and the two would get very close, like after Mr. Izumi's death, but that was about it. Lihua just gave up altogether, and really hated the idea of leaving Koushirou, and still loved him very much and had originally demanded a divorce as a threat and a way to scare him into changing, but he was treating her too much like a friend with benefits, unfortunately, which she neither wanted nor needed. She wanted a loving husband that would talk and associate with her on a daily basis, not one who would talk to her every other day, week, or month, or one who would spend extra hours at the office that weren't necessary because of his tendency to become so preoccupied with his work.

Earlier in the year, the two were nearly officially, and legally, free of one another. When asked by the woman at the registration office if the two were sure that they wanted to go through with the divorce proceedings, Lihua sighed sadly and nodded. Koushirou, not wanting to put her through anymore turmoil, reluctantly nodded as well. He still hated himself for not trying harder to make their marriage work, and just assumed that everything would've worked out. He really missed her, and couldn't imagine being with anyone else. He still felt strange coming home from work and not seeing Lihua's smiling face to greet him.

Even though the two were no longer married, they still acted like good friends, mainly because of their daughter, but even if she hadn't have been involved, they probably would have still remained decent friends since they _were_ so close at one point.

"Isn't it interesting how things change?"

Koushirou shook off his thoughts of Lihua, and took in what she had asked him. "Do you mean like our being adults and everything that comes along with that?"

"Yeah, pretty much. For instance, for as long as Sora-san and Taichi-san dated, I figured they would have ended up married at some point. They were together up until their university days. In some ways, they already acted as if they were married," she laughed. "I was always curious over that, but have never had the guts to ask Sora-san about it."

"They 'divorced' and moved on," Koushirou cynically joked with a forced grin that went unnoticed to the culinary queen.

"You _would_ say something like that. Maybe they grew apart because they ended up going to different universities, but I was pretty surprised to find out that she started up with Yamato-san."

"You weren't the only one surprised over that. I figured Taichi-san would have ended up married to her too, but I was even more surprised when she and Yamato-san announced their engagement."

"It wasn't that big a deal, though. They're good together."

"I suppose so."

"I just hate the fact that no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't come to the wedding, but the biggest surprise for me, even now, is the fact that Miyako-chan married Ken-kun."

"Why was that surprising?"

"Well," she began anxiously, "I figured that sometime down the line, she would have ended up w-with you."

Koushirou laughed. "No way! We did date at one point, but it wasn't for long. She was...nice, but I always pretty much thought of her as a sister or a really good friend, and my feelings didn't change much. Things just became much too strange for me." That was part of Koushirou's reason for the brief relationship he'd had with Miyako during his second year at Odaiba High School. At the time, he still had a slight thing for Mimi. He figured that _may_be if he dated Miyako, it would help to get his mind off of Mimi, just like Mimi had tried doing by dating Yamato to get over her liking of Koushirou, but it didn't work, just like with Mimi. During the time Koushirou and Miyako were dating, Mimi was actually slightly jealous of her.

Koushirou's crush on Mimi lasted until their final year of high school together, and a short while after that. He hated the fact that Mimi was still on his mind, and wanted her out of it. His crush didn't fully wear off until she moved back to America after high school. As for Mimi and Yamato's relationship, the two of them had broken up a short while after the birth of Koushirou's sister. After Yamato, Mimi didn't date anyone, but Koushirou was still her first choice whenever it came to the need of a partner for social events.

"She and Ken-kun grew pretty close at some point as they grew older. Maybe that's what did it, and thinking more about it, Hikari-chan surprised me too."

"How so?"

"She actually started dating _Dai_suke-kun, and she did for a long time before breaking up. They started up with one another in their final year of Odaiba Junior High and stayed together until their final year of Odaiba High School. I'm surprised it lasted so long, to be honest. I always pictured her with a quiet person, like Takeru-kun. In some ways, I always viewed the two as being perfect for each other. I don't know if it's a bias or if it's their crest traits or even their Digimon partner types, but I just _knew_ those two were going to end up married someday. It's surprising that the relationship didn't last longer than what it did. I think they were only together their first year at Odaiba Junior High and some of their second year."

"I was a little surprised that Yamato-san grew so interested in engineering and became an astronaut."

"Same here. I always figured that he would become a music composer or an arranger. He was so music oriented when he was younger."

"He said that he always saw music as a way to express himself. He was never actually planning on pursuing a career in it. I sometimes got the feeling that he disliked the fans and the attention."

"That's why I said a music composer or a music arranger. I know he hated being glorified and did hate most of the attention he received from being the front man of a band. Composers and arrangers are behind the scenes type of guys. He just seemed to have a natural talent for music, but it's still surprising that he turned down a career in music since he was a lyricist and he did actually write some of the music his group performed."

"What about you, though?"

"What about me?"

"Well, you're a famous food analyst and researcher who has her own cooking show in America! Now _that_ was unexpected and is quite an accomplishment."

She gave off a bashful smile and blushed slightly. "I-I know. I bet no one would've ever guessed that I was into food and cuisine."

"Thinking back, it's not too surprising. You did cook a lot when younger, but that aside, you're more famous than a lot of the more well-known chefs of the past."

The two continued conversing more about the occupations of all of the others, which included Michael, who was the producer and director of Mimi's show.

"I know you said this earlier, but you weren't specific. When exactly are you going to head back to America? Are you planning to just stay in Odaiba, or is the stay in Odaiba going to be temporary?"

"Odaiba is going to be our main home for now, and we'll just travel from here to other parts of Japan. As for how long I'll be in Odaiba, I'm not sure. It really depends on how the show goes. Coming here was all Michael's idea. In a way, I think he just wanted to come to Japan in general since he hadn't visited in so long. For this season of the show, we're researching Japanese cuisine and Japanese cuisine influenced by other cultures and decided to be authentic and shoot in a Japanese like atmosphere."

"Sounds interesting, but what do you mean exactly?"

"Well, if we're doing an episode about the healthy cuisine of Okinawa, we'll film there, or some of the more traditional foods that can be found in Kyoto, we'll film there, or if we want to do an episode about the French-inspired cuisine of Tokashima, or if we want to show everyone of the Chinese-inspired dishes of Yokohama, we go there or if we want to go on about the great seafood up north, we can go to Hokkaido."

"Ah, I understand now. You'll be doing on the spot type stuff." She nodded. "But wouldn't traveling to those places take up a lot of time?"

"Yeah, a bit, but luckily, Michael has connections, so we can go by jet or helicopter to get to the locations we need to. A lot faster than the train."

"Lucky that you're good friends with him."

She nodded. "So, how is everyone else doing? I haven't seen any of you for so long! The last time I was here and saw you all, was when Taichi-san got married, who was the last one to settle down out of the group. That was a little over ten years ago before I became pregnant with Chris. After that, I came back for my cousin's graduation, but had to leave right after that. I haven't even met some of your children, and I know none of them have ever met Chris."

"You didn't tell anyone you were back?"

"I've been so busy unpacking and trying to get Chris all set up, like I mentioned earlier, that I haven't had the chance to visit, message, or call anyone."

"Yeah, you didn't even let me know, and you usually always let me know when you're on your way in."

"Yeah, true. You're usually the first I get in touch with. Oh! I almost forgot to mention that my son has himself a Digimon partner."

"Really? You never mentioned that in your e-mails or video calls."

"I think I've been a bit scatterbrained lately," she laughed. "Chris was reading one of the books Takeru-kun had written based on the Digital World. He was starting to think that all of the stuff about the Digital World and Digimon was all a myth since not many hang around in our world. When I asked him, 'What about Palmon and Michael's Betamon?', he said, 'You mean they aren't small people in a suit or robots or toys?'"

The redhead couldn't help but laugh hard at that. "I can see toys or dolls or even robots, but this is the first time I've ever heard them referred to as 'small people in suits', and isn't Betamon a little _too_ small to be a person in a suit?"

"Well, that's what he said," she laughed. "After that, I told him that everything Takeru-kun had written was loosely based on true events, and that he was an old friend of mine. He just thought that they were games and toys and an anime show that's coming out soon, based off of the books and that the only reason Takeru-kun used a character named after me, was because of our being friends. Other than Palmon and Betamon, he'd never seen a Digimon."

"It's not often that we see Digimon in our world because not all people have one as a partner."

"Yeah, only a handful of children received them."

"It seems that after all of us, there was no need for it. The Digimon have fun in their world, and they seldom come to ours."

"I couldn't stand for Chris thinking that Digimon were fictional creatures, so I decided one Saturday, when I wasn't too busy, that I would take him to the Digital World. I contacted Gennai-san, and he got in contact with Benjamin-san who opened a gate for us. Once we got there, Benjamin-san being our guide, a Tanemon grew fondly attached to Chris. It was almost as if this Tanemon was waiting for him. After that, he believed in Digimon. That happened earlier this year."

"So he received one too."

"He's not the only one?"

"Nope. All of our children have partners too. My daughter has a Motimon. All of us, almost two years ago, decided to take our children to the Digital World for an outing. I guess you could say it was a reunion that you, unfortunately couldn't join in on. During our time there, all of our children were approached by a Baby II (In-Training) Digimon, minus the son of Hikari-san. He was approached by a Child (Rookie) leveled Digimon, a Plotmon (Salamon). The Digimon acted exactly like ours did when they first met us."

"You mean like they were waiting for them?"

"Pretty much, but the only odd thing is that neither of them received a Digivice."

"What about Miyako-chan and Ken-kun? Don't they have three children now?"

"Yes, they do, and their youngest child was the only one who didn't meet his Digimon partner by actually going to the Digital World. His partner just appeared."

"Just appeared?"

"It was pretty strange." He rubbed his chin, as he recalled what Miyako had told him. "He received a Leafmon as his partner, and the Leafmon kept telling them, 'I am here for Osamu-chan'. Everywhere Miyako-kun or Ichijouji-kun took the baby, the Leafmon stuck by his side."

"I guess that's definite proof that he was destined to receive a partner, but it's interesting how our children, by the sounds of it through your daughter and the youngest of Miyako-chan and the son of Hikari-chan, all received lower levels of our partners."

"It's ironically strange."

"Do you think that they'll evolve someday and end up taking the same evolutionary paths like our Digimon did?"

"I've been looking into that and have been putting in overtime to observe Digimon to truly see if that's true or not."

"What did you find out?"

"Based on the information I gathered, I discovered that Digimon _can_ have alternate evolutionary paths depending on what was meant for said Digimon and said Digimon's atmosphere, but I'll get more into it later if you're interested."

"Yeah, I _am_ interested, but I'll wait. I'm guessing that it'll take a while to explain it."

"Yeah, pretty much. Anyway, where are you staying since you're back? If you're going to be here for as long as you say, I doubt you'd be staying in a place like a hotel or a hostel. That would get very expensive."

"Michael and I are renting out a furnished house. It has pretty much the same design as my aunt and uncle's place."

"Where is it?"

"It's in the same neighborhood as my aunt and uncle. We're only a few doors down from them."

"Speaking of your relatives, where are your mother and father living now?"

"They both went off to Hawaii for their probably millionth honeymoon and probably won't be reachable for the next week or two."

Koushirou smirked. "Your parents are the spare no expense types when it comes to having fun, aren't they?"

"Naturally," she laughed. "Since my father is retired, both decided to stay over in America. They're actually living in Florida. They both like the warm weather there."

"Florida, that's probably a big change from New York."

She nodded. "Oh no!" Mimi suddenly exclaimed while looking down at her wristwatch. "I have some more errands to run, the main one being school shopping since school starts up in about a week. I didn't mean to spend so much time here; I just wanted to show this place to Chris so that he can come back by himself someday after he makes some new friends."

The two stood and headed back to the game center's entrance. "It was really nice talking with you, Mimi-san, but when are you going to get around to letting everyone know that you're back? Does _any_one else know besides me right now?"

"My aunt and uncle do and my cousins, of course, but I've been so busy. I don't even know the last time I've sat down and sent an e-mail to anyone before yesterday afternoon. I did try calling everyone this morning, but I didn't get an answer from anyone. I guess everyone was busy. Didn't you get my e-mail?"

"I haven't checked it for a good while now."

"R-really? ! Seriously? ! Since when do you _not_ check e-mail?"

"Since I promised not to go near the computer or my messages on my mobile during my entire week-long vacation. I'm going to try and spend some quality time with my daughter, but since you're back, I may start paying attention again. I'd hate to miss any messages from friends."

"Very nice. Oh, yeah, what's your number? I want to talk with you later. Thinking about it, I think you're the only person that I've never called when in America. I usually always talked to you through the computer and even that wasn't too often."

He took out his phone, and gave her his mobile number as well as his home number. "Good, your home number hasn't changed. I can't wait to get around to seeing everyone, especially Miyako-chan and her youngest child, and of course Jou-senpai and his family and his new daughter, and Sora-san and Yamato-san and-"

"I get the picture," Koushirou laughed.

Right at that moment, a boy ran up holding a "green doll", calling out, "Hey, mom!" in English while the green doll called, "Ms. Tachikawa!"

"'Ms. Tachikawa'? You still use your family's name?"

"Yeah, for some things. Tanemon has a tough time saying Tachikawa-Johnson for some reason, though." She turned to face her son. "Chris, Tanemon, you two shouldn't be so loud," Mimi scolded in Japanese.

"Sorry," the two apologized.

Sticking with Japanese, Mimi asked, "What's wrong?"

Sticking to English, Chris replied, "I met another kid here who has a Digimon!"

"Yeah, but I couldn't understand what the Digimon was saying too well," frowned Tanemon. "He talks like Palmon does sometimes."

"It was a Motimon according to that kid."

"It sounds like you met my friend's daughter."

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously. 'What's with her only speaking in Japanese knowing Tanemon can't understand it all that well?'

Mimi pointed towards a redheaded girl wearing a green jumper, a white t-shirt, and a purple headband who was standing next to a redheaded man, which Chris hadn't even noticed right off.

"Whoa, that's the girl!"

"Chris, I would like for you to meet one of my best childhood friends, Izumi Koushirou."

"Nice to meet you," Koushirou responded in hesitant English. He then went back to Japanese. "Wow, Mimi-san, he looks a lot like you."

"Not when he was younger. When he was younger, he resembled his father a lot, but now that he's getting older, people say he looks more like me."

'Wait is this _the_ Koushirou from the books?' Chris wondered. "Izumi sure is a weird sounding name for a guy," he bluntly stated, while still sticking to English. Unless he didn't have a choice, he had no intention of speaking any Japanese.

"I guess you forgot that when we fully introduce ourselves, we give our family names first and then our given names. It's an old habit since we grew up that way."

"Oh. Anyway, my name is Christopher Keisuke Johnson Jr., but you can call me Chris," he said while pointing to himself. He put out his hand to Koushirou. The redhead accepted it and shook it. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Izumi." After the handshake, he pointed to the small green creature that was sitting atop his head. "This is Tanemon, and he's my Digimon partner."

"Keisuke?"

"His father and I decided that he choose the given name, and he really wanted a junior, and we agreed that I'd choose the middle name, which is very common in America, having three names. If we would have had a girl, I would've chosen the given name and he would've chosen the middle, but knowing him, he probably would've chosen something like 'Chrissy' or 'Christine' or 'Christina'."

"So that explains it then. Keisuke is your father's name."

"Chris, you should really practice speaking in Japanese. You're going to be here for a while."

"I already did a little when asking that girl about the Motimon, but I just can't help it! That's all I'm used of _regularly_ speaking, even though I know the language through you, grandma, and grandpa," the boy replied, reluctantly, in Japanese. "I hate being here already," he muttered under his breath in English.

Mimi gave him a threatening look. "What did you say?"

"Nothing _mother_," he answered back in mock innocence.

Mimi was about to say something, but Koushirou spoke up first. "Um, this is my daughter." He pointed to the smaller, female version of himself. "Misayoshi, this is my good friend Tachikawa Mimi-san."

The somewhat shy girl stepped up, holding her Motimon and bowed. She then introduced herself as "Izumi Misayoshi" who was the "daughter of Izumi Koushirou and Mu Rong Lihua" who was "in year 4, class 2 of Odaiba Elementary School" and how "Motimon" was her "Digimon partner". The girl, to Mimi, came across as very polite, just like Koushirou when he was that age. The girl also resembled him looks wise. They both had that same red hair and wore the same type of serious facial expression. The main thing Misayoshi got from her mother was her charm and smile. Everyone thought she was one of the most adorable little girls ever, although, she didn't get preoccupied with stuff in the way that her father did. The girl was an average student, but was actually pretty good when it came to math, but wasn't a computer person at all and didn't know the CPU from the printer. She also liked to play a lot and was very cheery and childlike in nature, unlike Koushirou at that particular time of his life. Unfortunately, she'd been acting as exactly the opposite. Koushirou missed his daughter's cheerful smile and hoped that whatever she was going through that it would soon be resolved so that she could go back to her usual self.

"She is _so_ cute," Mimi squealed, "and so polite too!"

"Th-thank you," Misayoshi stuttered quietly.

"Hey, why don't you and your son join us?"

"I would, but we still have those other errands to run before the day is out."

"Alright, still was nice seeing you."

"Same here. Okay Chris, let's go. We have to get back to shopping."

"I hate shopping," the boy complained in English.

"You can't go to school without clothes," Mimi argued back in English.

"I already have clothes!"

"Where?!"

He smirked slyly. "I'm wearing some now, aren't I?"

"We're leaving!" Mimi fumed.

"M-mom, I was just kidding," the boy pleaded, realizing that he had obviously crossed the line.

"I'll see you later, Koushirou. It was nice meeting you, Misayoshi-chan, Motimon."

"Nice to have met you," Misayoshi and Motimon got out.

"Um...y-yeah, bye," Koushirou said with a sweat drop as he watched Mimi drag her pleading son off. "S-so, how about we go see that movie now?"

"I'm not so sure. I'm a bit tired and I would rather go home," she told him resolutely.

"But we just got here," complained the small pink Digimon from the girl's arms.

"I'm not feeling too well."

"Are you sure?" asked Koushirou in concern.

"I'm sure. Can we go home now?"

"If that's what you really want..." She nodded. "Okay then, let's go."

Reluctant to the whole idea, Koushirou left with his daughter at his side. They headed back to the car and pulled off. During the ride home, he noticed that Misayoshi seemed to look upset or sad. On the way there, she had been very excited. Every time he tried to get her to talk now, she would say she was "fine" and that she was "just tired", and would then go quiet again.

"Maybe I should take you to see a doctor instead. I don't know much about illnesses with children. Your mother or my mother always took care of stuff like that. They would just tell me what to do or what type of medicine to give you."

"I'm fine, honest. I just want to go home and rest. I really appreciate the fact that you took time off to spend the day with me. Maybe some other day we'll be able to spend time together when I'm not tired."

"Yeah, some other time," he muttered.

When the two finally reached their home, they found it completely empty.

"I guess mother and Miki are still out."

"Yeah, they must be," the girl uttered quietly while hugging Motimon tightly. "May I be excused?"

"Yeah, sure," he told her, confused as to why she would ask in the first place.

"Thank you."

With that, the girl rushed off to her room, and closed the door. Koushirou was wondering what was wrong and didn't know what to do with her. 'I wonder what made her change so suddenly? She wasn't like this last year, and this morning she seemed so happy to be going to Venus Fort, but then it changed fast...why?' He headed to the kitchen and took out a bottled water. He sat down at the dining room table, and gulped some of it down. 'Have we really grown _that_ far apart in these last few months? Have I lost her just like I have Lihua-san?'

x x x x

Back in Misayoshi's room, the girl was lying face down, crying into her pillow.

"Misayoshi, what's wrong?!" asked Motimon in alarm, hopping up and down on her bed.

"N-n-nothing," she stammered. The girl sat up and started to dry her tears.

"But why are you crying and why are you so sad?"

"It's nothing. You shouldn't worry yourself over me."

"I can't help it! I'm your partner, your friend! Of _course_ I'm going to be concerned about you when you're not happy!"

She sighed, realizing that Motimon wasn't going to leave her alone until she gave him some type of an answer. She pulled her knees up to her a chest, and slowly started to speak. "Tachikawa-san upset me."

"Wh-what? She seemed like a nice lady to me. You don't like her?"

"No, that's not it. Seeing her with Christopher-kun made me miss my mother more than anything. She reminds me of my mother a little bit from the way she was acting and because of how nice she was. I have nothing against Tachikawa-san personally."

"Oh..."

She started to shed tears again. "I want her to come home. I want her home with father and me."

"She's been gone for a long time," Motimon frowned.

"I know, but how could she leave me like this! I thought she loved me."

"She does! She just had to leave for all that boring grownup stuff that we don't understand."

"I know, I know. I just wish that she and father weren't divorced. It's not supposed to be this way. When two people get married, they're always supposed to be together. I wouldn't be as upset if she wouldn't have moved out of the country! I rarely ever get to see her now. I know I can talk to her on the phone and over the internet and even see her when making video calls, but it's not the same as having her around physically and being able to hug her. I miss her hugs." After getting her composure back, she gave her partner a dire look. "Motimon, do not tell anyone what I just shared with you, especially my father and grandmother."

"But why?"

"Because I don't want them to worry," she stated bluntly.

Motimon sighed, and nodded, not understanding why the girl just wouldn't share her feelings, but realized that a promise was a promise, no matter how against it he truly was...

Author's Note

Note 1: In Japan, there is no such thing as legal separation (meaning no separation appointed by the court). That's something done entirely by the parties involved on their own. I hear that a lot of couples may live with separations as opposed to going through with divorces due to the fact that getting a divorce in Japan is actually quite difficult, especially if you have a child involved. This may also explain why Japan has a low divorce rate compared to some other places, especially since divorce has a negative stigma attached to it I heard.

Adding on, there are three types of divorces in Japan. The one I'm having Koushirou and Lihua do is the simplest of the three (Kyougi Rikon). Kyougi Rikon is the type used when the two people involved in the relationship settles everything on their own and have no real disputes or issues over things like property and children. In other words, it's completely mutual and civil between the two. This proceeding also doesn't involve the hiring of lawyers or even going to court. You fill out certain papers and take it to city hall where your family name is registered. You fill out the forms, and you're divorced. Of course, even with this, you might have some things dealt with which may require a lawyer, but seeing as how Koushirou and Lihua agreed to Misayoshi's remaining in Odaiba, there really wasn't any need for it.

x x x

Note 2: The spellings in () for Changming and Meihui are the Chinese spellings, not Japanese. Same for Lihua's name last chapter. It was written in Chinese, not Japanese.


	5. 04 - Flashbacks

I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter and I also hope it explained a few things. The main thing I am curious about, is whether or not I made the stuff dealing with Koushirou in regards to his divorce too detailed or too unrealistic. I can honestly say that I have no experience with those who divorced for any reason outside of abuse.

Now, for this chapter, you all find out what happens after Mimi drags Chris off, which isn't too much. It does involve a flashback, as the title indicates.

Now, as always, I do not own anything dealing with the Digimon series or franchise. Bandai and Toei have that honor.

Chapter 04: Chris' Flashback...

"Stupid old city," a young boy muttered while pounding his fist into his baseball glove. "Not fair..."

"Chris, you really shouldn't have made Ms. Tachikawa mad."

"It's not _my _fault, Tanemon! She just couldn't take a joke! I wasn't serious. I always crack jokes like that sometimes."

"Well, it was rude," a voice interrupted irritably.

"M-mom!" The boy put his baseball glove down.

"Yeah, 'mom'. I sometimes think you forget that."

"No I don't."

"Are you sure? The way you acted in front of my friend and his daughter was terrible!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Stop with all the shouting! I know you don't want to stay here, but you're going to. If I could, I'd send you back home with your father since that's what you want so badly, but I would go crazy if I did that. I'd be worried about you the entire time."

"I'm a big kid now," he deepened his voice, "I can take care of myself."

"To me, a 10 year old is still a child no matter _how_ much he tries to lower his voice," Mimi lightly laughed. "Please try to behave yourself from now on."

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now I have a couple of calls to make. Tomorrow, since you didn't want to today, we're going to shop for some clothes and a new backpack for you."

"Aww mom, do I _have_ to?"

"Yes you do!" She pulled out her mobile phone. "You can't go to school wearing a bunch of play clothes. It's terrible that the airport still hasn't recovered the suitcase that was lost that had all of your school clothes in it."

"Y-yeah..."

"You could use some new shoes too. You're going to need some sneakers or some other kind of shoes for school too. You really do ware out shoes a lot."

With that, Mimi left Chris in his room, wondering why his mother had acted so nicely to him. He was expecting her to really argue with him, since his father wasn't there to. Tanemon assumed that the reason "Ms. Tachikawa" was being so lenient was due to the fact that Chris still had to get used to his new surroundings, especially since any other time, Chris would've definitely received some kind of a punishment at his father's insistence, which Mimi had grown used of doing over the years.

Chris decided to stop trying to figure out his mother, and went back to taking his frustration out on nearby objects. "Stupid place," he muttered again while punching the pillow on his bed.

"Are you okay, Chris?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He punched the pillow harder while thinking back to when his parents told him about their moving...

* * *

><p>Chris had just returned home from his school's playground. He had been playing baseball with the other children of his school's team. When he entered the Johnson home, he noticed that both his mother and father were home, sitting in the living room.<p>

"Hey guys," he called to them.

He rushed up to his room and put his gear up, like taking off the blades he used to get home from the city bus he'd taken. Mimi was about to scold him for coming into the house wearing his skates on her nice, clean, wood floor, but her husband shook his head. "Wait. What we have to say is more important than getting on his case for rollerblading in the house, which I know you hate."

When Chris returned from his room, he had Tanemon sitting atop his head, and made his way to the kitchen to get a soda. He would've taken Tanemon along with him, but the small leafy Digimon was asleep and Chris didn't want to wake him. After he got his drink, he headed to the living room, and slumped down into the big, soft easy chair.

"You guys missed a _great_ game! No one was able to strike me out! I was the best player on the entire team and I managed to hit four home runs when it was my turn to bat! I bet that next spring I'll be captain of our school's team for sure! Everyone else thinks so too since I don't have a problem playing pretty much any position, except for pitcher. I could use some more practice with my pitching."

"That's great son," his father smiled weakly. "All that practice paid off."

"Yeah, that's wonderful," Mimi commented uneasily.

"I bet you'll win every game you play next spring with you on the team!"

"I'm sure we will win, Tanemon!" He took notice of his parents when something hit him. "Wait, why are you two home? You're normally never around this early."

"B-because we have some news for you," Mimi told him halfheartedly.

"What kind of news? Does it involve me getting a new bike?" he asked slyly.

His father shook his head. "No, it doesn't."

"We're going on a little trip."

"Cool, where are we going?"

"My homeland."

"Japan?"

"Yeah, Japan."

"Awesome! I've only been there once, and I don't remember much about it. I think I liked it."

"Well, we were only there for a short while for my cousin's big graduation ceremony that I promised years ago to attend. You had to have been about two or three at the time. I couldn't even visit my friends because of the lack of time."

"When are we leaving and when are we getting back?" The two gave one another a look and frowned. Chris looked from one to the other. "What's wrong?"

"Remember a while ago how I mentioned that I might have to stay in Japan for a good long while?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"W-well, it's been finalized. I just got the word today that I am going to have to head over there. We'll be leaving in about a month."

"Nothing wrong with that I guess."

"You don't understand," his father chimed in while running a hand through his short, light hair. "You will not be coming back here for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you and your mother are going to be living in Odaiba, Japan for a while."

"_What_! ? You mean we're moving away from here! ?" They both nodded. The boy jumped up from his seat. "No way! I'm not going anyplace! What about my friends? ! What about our baseball team? ! What about my kickball team and everything else I enjoy playing or am a part of! ? I can't go to Japan where all they do is eat rice and sushi and wear those housecoats all day long!"

Mimi stood, her hands on her hips. "Christopher Keisuke Johnson Jr.! How dare you! Japan isn't like that at all! How _dare_ you go by a bunch of stereotypes!"

"You apologize to your mother _right_ now!" his father ordered sternly.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, his head hanging low. "I didn't know. That's all they show on TV and in the movies."

"I guess it's an honest mistake," his father muttered, "but that's still no reason to believe everything you see on television or in the movies and just assume that's the way things are. There is more to Japan than just eating rice and wearing kimonos, like you just said. What you are seeing is how badly stereotyped other cultures are. I was sure we taught you better than that."

"Let's not worry too much about that now. It's partially my fault for rarely ever visiting. With my parents still living and here in the US because of papa's job, I didn't have much of a reason to go back as far as family was concerned. We really haven't exposed him to Japan much outside of the writing and the language. He doesn't know what the country is really like and what to believe and what not to believe."

"Either way," he gave Chris a look, "you _will_ be going to Japan."

"Your father's right. You and I will be going to Japan. It's been already set up, thanks to Michael and everything has been faxed over and being processed and we're lucky that we're able to get this done so fast due to Michael having so many connections. You will be going to school over there too. You'll be transferring in, but your class hasn't been determined yet. You'll have to take a test that transfer students are usually given. I know this is very short notice, but I'm sure you'll do fine. You've been taught Japanese since practically birth, and I've been teaching you the writing system since you were about two. You should know enough to pass the test, especially if we do some extra studying on things like Japanese history. You'll have to take it as soon as we head over."

"School _too_? ! Ugh..." the boy groaned. The last thing he wanted to do during the remainder of his summer vacation was to study for a test. "Wait, you keep talking about how you and I are going to Japan. Are you telling me that dad isn't coming with us?" Both nodded. "_What_! Why? !"

"Because of _my_ job. I work in the ER and am always on call. I do promise to visit you and Mimi every chance that I get, so don't you think that you're not going to see me and we can always talk online."

"But why do we have to go?"

"Because of _my_ work. We're filming there for this season."

"Why do I have to go just because _you're_ going? Why can't I stay here with dad?"

"I sometimes wonder if you're listening. You have to go with your mother because of _my_ job. I can't keep an eye on you and watch you at the same time. My hours are always changing and is crazy enough as it is. I couldn't give you my full attention, which wouldn't be fair to either you or your mother because she'd just worry the entire time, and I don't want her to worry over you."

"But what about grandma and grandpa? Why can't I stay with them?"

"My parents aren't capable of watching any children. You should know that. They are both elderly now and need care themselves. They've done their share of child rearing and raising. We wouldn't, and shouldn't, impose on them."

"What about Grandfather Keisuke and Grandmother Satoe? They're in good shape and are healthy and party more than you two do!"

"And my parents are also in Florida still living like newlyweds. I'm sorry that all of this was so sudden, but I can't help that."

"I refuse to go! Why do I have to suffer and leave my friends behind just because you have that job? !"

"Do you think I _want_ to take you away from here? I know what it's like to move to a new country. I moved here when I was a child."

"I'm not going!" he said again stubbornly, not even considering what his mother was saying.

"You don't have a choice. You have to go with your mother."

"I'll hitchhike to Florida and find Grandfather Keisuke and Grandmother Satoe and I'll take Tanemon with me!"

"Stop talking nonsense. For the last time, you're going with your mother."

"I don't want to leave home. I'll miss all of my friends!"

"We promise that you'll make some new friends. I have some lifelong friends in Odaiba and they all have children close to your age."

Chris crossed his arms. "I bet they're all boring."

"Chris, just give Odaiba a chance before you hate it. It's a nice place and there's lots to do there. I don't ask for much, you know that. At least give this trip a chance. You may just learn something useful."

"Yeah, like how to bow, eat sushi, and how to Judo chop robbers," he grumbled sarcastically.

"Just from those remarks, you really _ought_ to go. I don't want _my_ son thinking that way of his mother's heritage."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

"I know it's still early, but you should probably go ahead and sort out what you want to bring along and then we can go over the material that'll probably be on the transfer test."

"Yes ma'am," the boy gave in, realizing that there was absolutely nothing he could do to change their minds. He grabbed Tanemon and headed back up the stairs to his room.

"That didn't go as well as I'd hoped," Mimi noted.

"No, it didn't. He acted like a little smart ass."

"Just let it go," Mimi sighed. "Given the circumstances, we shouldn't get on his case for the way he was behaving just now. He's just acting rebellious. It's perfectly normal for him to act this way. I think I acted the same way when my parents told me that we were moving here."

"Not you," her husband smirked. "I know you didn't act as bad as Chris."

"It wouldn't surprise me if I were worse," she laughed while hugging her husband of 12 years.

"I never would have believed it."

"Oh, you better believe it," she said while giving him a kiss.

"You'd have to convince me of that."

"Maybe I will," she got from out of his arms, "but I have to give Michael a call."

He laughed. "You sure know how to ruin the moment."

"Later," she winked while dialing Michael's number on her mobile.

x x x x

"Stupid job," Chris muttered while tossing his toys aside.

"Hey, watch it!" Tanemon shouted, hopping out of the way of the toys that were flying in his direction.

"Oh, sorry Tanemon. I'm just trying to figure out what to carry along with me."

"Me, of course."

"Of course, pal. I wouldn't leave you behind."

"That's good," Tanemon smiled, which faded as he saw the look Chris had on his face. "You really don't want to go, do you?"

"No, I don't! I don't want to leave all my friends behind. I don't want dad to have to stay here by himself and I bet those Japanese kids are all boring!"

"I wonder if they have Digimon partners..."

"What did you say?"

"Huh?"

"Repeat what you just said."

"I said I wonder if they have Digimon partners."

"Digimon!" Chris exclaimed while snapping his fingers. "How could I forget that! Odaiba is the home of my favorite author, Takeru Takaishi! He wrote the Digimon Adventure stories and just recently came out with the book Diablomon Strikes Back! He also wrote this bonus story based on the Golden Digimental! He had Angemon and Angewomon evolve to mega-leveled Digimon called Seraphimon and Magnamon, but I found out that for the original Japanese version of his book, MagnaDramon was called HolyDramon."

"If you go to Japan, you'll finally be able to meet him."

"That's right!" Chris went through his trunk, taking out every single book he had that was written by Takeru. "I'm going to make sure he autographs _all_ of them! I hope I have enough room in my suitcase.

"If I actually get to meet Mr. Takaishi, I can get spoilers on his upcoming books. I heard that he was planning on writing one based on Demon and his breaking away from the Dark Ocean where he was sent. Oh, and I also heard that he's writing a story based on Ken Ichijouji and Ryou Akiyama's characters and their adventures in the Digital World! It's supposed to take place before Ken became the Digimon Emperor, which I found out for the original version of his book, was the Digimon Kaiser. My mother told me that. I can't wait to get it and it'd be _so_ cool if I got a copy before any of my friends do! I'll also be able to get information on any other bonus stories he may come up with. I heard that after he writes everything that he wants for Digimon Adventure, that he's planning on working on something called Digimon Tamers! I can't wait to tell everyone that I'm going to get to meet Takeru Takaishi! I bet they're all going to be _so_ jealous of me!" After he stuffed the last of his books into a bag, he smiled. "I guess this trip isn't going to be all that bad if Takeru Takaishi is involved."

"Yeah, especially if you actually get to meet him. Didn't you say that your mother knows him?"

"Yep, she sure does! They're childhood friends. Well, that's the last of my Digimon Adventure collection. I guess I'll go back downstairs and tell mom and dad that I'll go after all."

"You were going to go anyway," Tanemon reminded him.

"Oh yeah," he muttered, "I'm being _forced_ to."

He grabbed Tanemon and set him on the top of his head. That was Tanemon's favorite resting place. He then headed down the stairs, seeing his mother and father sitting on the couch engrossed in what seemed to be a very serious discussion.

"Mom, dad," he called to them.

They looked towards him. "What is it?" both asked.

"I just wanted to make a deal with you two."

"A deal?" asked his father.

"Yeah, a deal. I have a small list of demands in return for my cooperation."

"Mimi, I think we're raising a lawyer," the man laughed loudly. "So, what are your 'demands'?"

Surprised that neither got on him for literally making an order, he continued. "Well, I just want to be able to have a little fun while I'm there. I want to see everything and everyone. If you do this, I'll cooperate with no problems at all." He didn't want to let on that the _real_ reason he was willing to cooperate was because of his wanting to meet Takeru.

Mimi rose from her spot and gave the boy a big hug. "It's a deal! Whatever you want to do while in Tokyo, just ask and I'll try my best to get it for you. I wouldn't take you to a new place and not show you around."

"Aww mom, quit huggin' me," the boy complained. "I'm too big to be getting hugs from my mother!"

"Oh no you're not!" Mimi laughed playfully and hugged him tighter. "You don't know how happy you've made me going along with this change, Chris."

"I would say something, but I can't breathe," he choked out.

She let go. "I'm sorry, but it's true. You don't know how happy I am that you're finally okay with this."

"S-so am I," he lied. "So, when are we leaving again?"

"According to Michael, he has a morning flight booked for August 16. We'll get to Japan the following afternoon. You have a good couple of weeks before we have to leave. It's July 27 now."

"I guess you can spend the rest of your time letting your friends know what's going on and telling them goodbye."

"Yeah, I guess I could..."

He left the room, and headed back to his room, still trying to mentally prepare himself to leave for the country across the sea...

* * *

><p>"Chris! <em>Chris<em>!"

"Oh, sorry, Tanemon. I was just thinking about when mom and dad told me I was coming here a month ago and then their reminding me about two weeks ago."

"I'm sure everything will work out fine when school starts. You passed that test without any problems and will be in fourth grade."

"Ugh, don't remind me! I'm supposed to be in fifth grade, not fourth!"

"But didn't your mother say that that's normal for here?"

"Yeah, but still weird to be doing fourth grade over. Maybe school won't be that bad. What kind of sports do Japanese kids play besides tennis and soccer anyway?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah, guess you wouldn't. I guess I'll find out in about another week," he grumbled. "I'll see what kind of sports the school has. I hope the school has football! I was going to join the football team this year anyway back home."

"But I thought Ms. Tachikawa didn't want you to."

"Yeah, neither one of them wanted me to. They were saying that I'm in too many sports and club activities and how it might affect my school work, but what they don't know wouldn't have hurt them."

"You probably would have gotten in trouble and don't you need permission for that type of thing?"

"You sure like to ruin my fun sometimes," Chris laughed.

"Chris, I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too. Let's go get ourselves something to eat, like that chocolate cake I saw of Michael's in the fridge!"

"Yeah! I like chocolate cake, but wouldn't he miss it?"

"Who cares. He should be here instead of doing whatever it is he does all day."

"If you say so."

With that, the two joined Mimi in the kitchen, who prepared the three of them a late lunch...


	6. 05a - Movie Preparations

As you can see, another chapter has come and gone. I hope you all enjoyed it. Anyway, for this chapter, Chris spends the day with the Izumis, and by the title, I'm sure you figured that they will be going to the movies. I broke this chapter up into two separate parts, though. This chapter about Chris' going over to the Izumis, etc., which I already mentioned. The second part showing what each Chosen was up to (minus Hikari and Daisuke), so yeah, you'll be seeing most of the original Chosens/Digidestined. Oh yes, and for this part and the next, expect to see a few of the Digimon partners and you will also be meeting some of the other Chosens' children soon.

The ones that you will probably see the most, not counting Chris, of course, are:

Sugita (Taichi's son)  
>Kiyoko (Yamato &amp; Sora's daughter)<br>Korin (Ken & Miyako's middle child/oldest son)  
>Misayoshi (Koushirou's daughter)<p>

You'll see the others, eventually, but you'll probably end up seeing those four above the most since their characters are so close in age, and kind of indirectly connected to what's going on. The only characters that I'm having a semi-tough time of getting into this story with an interesting personal problem in general are:

Milei (Ken & Miyako's daughter)  
>Okibi (Daisuke's son)<br>Tomoaki (Takeru's son)  
>Kouki (Hikari's son)<p>

I might just let them not have any interesting problems at all. Anyway, the characters that will be seen every once in a while, but won't be as scarce as the four above, are:

Toin (Jou's son)  
>Emiko (Iori's daughter)<br>Shoyo (Yamato & Sora's son)  
>Osamu (Ken &amp; Miyako's youngest son)<p>

The adults/partners that you will probably end up seeing the most after they eventually debut since they'll have the most bearing on the Digital World crisis plot are:

Taichi & Agumon  
>Miyako &amp; Hawkmon<br>Ken & Wormmon  
>Daisuke &amp; V-mon<p>

Now, the adults/partners you _may_ end up seeing every once in a while, but probably won't have a heavy bearing on the story or the plot or maybe just a mild bearing will be:

Yamato & Gabumon (Well…he may be indirectly connected)  
>Sora &amp; Piyomon (Same as Yamato…indirectly connected)<br>Koushirou & Tentomon (I've come to the point where I'm not entirely sure what I want to do with his character. Miyako, in a way, is filling his role, but we'll definitely see Tentomon, though)  
>Takeru &amp; Patamon (He's pretty much in the same boat as Koushirou and in a way, so is Patamon)<br>Hikari & Tailmon (You may just end up seeing Tailmon more than Hikari)

The ones above, you'll probably end up seeing their Digimon partners more than them. Now as for the remaining characters:

Jou & Gomamon (Will probably see Gomamon more than Jou)  
>Mimi &amp; Palmon (Will probably see Palmon more than Mimi)<br>Michael & Betamon (Will probably see Betamon more than Michael)  
>Iori &amp; Armadimon (He actually doesn't have much of a role in the story and neither does Armadimon, unfortunately...he just has a connection to Ken's current problem and indirectly to Taichi's)<p>

For the adults, none of this is concrete, not counting the first four (Taichi, Miyako, Ken, Daisuke) and Ryou. I just _may_ change my mind as I continue on with this story and change up the roles, the main one being probably Koushirou. I had something planned for him, but I decided to drop it, partially, as it seemed too out of character for him and in my opinion, he was coming across as being _too _"emo". This is a bit of a spoiler, but Taichi has a reason as to _why_ he's not really talking much with Koushirou at the moment over anything pertaining to the Digital World and turning to Miyako instead.

As for the actual Tamers, it's going to be a good while before they show up and are mentioned. Ryou will, definitely, appear before the Tamers do as for this story, he's part of the Adventure side. Another slight spoiler…the Tamers will have to be brought over by a friend of Gennai, Ken, and Ryou, which will involve dimension hopping. As soon as I feel comfortable enough with establishing the Adventure side, I'll get into the Tamers side of things, who will also be having the same kind of trouble, but not as badly as the Adventure side. Sorry for being so vague with this.

Now, as always, I do not own anything dealing with the Digimon series or franchise. Bandai and Toei have that honor.

Chapter 05a: Movie Preparations...

It was now a beautiful, not so late Monday morning in Odaiba. Mimi, just like she had insisted and promised, had taken Chris shopping for school clothes on Sunday. Clothes shopping was one thing Chris truly hated. He always was allowed to pick out what he wanted to wear – as long as it was appropriate by his parents' standards, and wasn't too expensive – but he still preferred to be out someplace playing.

Mimi had tried her best to get in contact with all of her fellow Chosen friends, and was surprised that the majority of them were so busy, which she assumed since she didn't receive an answer from either of them. She had actually already expected not to get in touch with Taichi or Jou, given their time-consuming jobs, but was terribly surprising not to talk to anyone else. She could barely get a "hello" from most of her friends, except for Koushirou, since he was on vacation anyway. Neither Yamato nor Sora answered right away, but when she did manage to get through, Sora spoke but only for a brief moment and apologized after she heard a grumbling, annoyed voice call for Sora, going on about "no company".

Everyone else, she had just missed. When she called Ken & Miyako's place, her son was there, but by the time he got away from his younger brother to get to the ringing phone, Mimi had already hung up.

With Jou,he, along with the rest of his family, was outside, so they didn't hear the phone ring.

With Taichi, just as the others, no answer. At the time she'd called the Yagami household, Taichi was in a rush due to his being late for work. He heard the phone ring, but figured that his wife was going to answer it. His wife figured that he was going to answer it, so neither got it. Sugita, at the time, was asleep.

For Daisuke, neither he nor his wife was home. Daisuke, along with V-mon, had some meetings to attend over where to find a new place to franchise his business, and his wife had to get to the Fuji TV Station early to help work on the sound for an early morning show taping. Their son, Okibi, along with his Chibimon, had spent the night over at a friend's house for a gathering and hadn't returned home yet.

For Hikari and her family, no one was home. Hikari had to go to Odaiba Elementary early, her husband was out of town working on a breaking story, and her son and Plotmon, was away at the same gathering as Okibi, but only because he was apart of the Art Club, one of the sponsors of the gathering.

For Takeru, it went straight to his voice mail. She figured that whoever was on the line had a call that couldn't be switched over. She did leave him a brief message, and how she'd get back in touch with him later.

When she tried Iori, he was in the middle of researching and didn't bother answering the phone when it did ring. He was working on one of the most difficult cases he'd ever had...one he'd considered hopeless, which was actually starting to stress him out. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to someone he didn't know. He checked the number, but didn't recognize it. Armadimon kept him company, but all he did was sleep while Iori prepared for his case. As for the rest of the Hida family, his wife headed out early for a meeting being held at the private school she worked for. His daughter had gone along with her to do some shopping, and then part ways afterwards.

Mimi herself had plans for the day as well. She and Michael were planning on investigating spots on where to shoot their show that following week when the children started back to school. They were planning on visiting a different place each day. For this day, the two were planning on going to Gunma to find the perfect spot to use, and to finalize the deal to have the permission to film in certain parts of the area and also highlighting certain local restaurants.

Koushirou, on the other hand, had to deal with his daughter's somewhat down mood. For his Sunday, he, along with his mother, tried his best to get Misayoshi to cheer up and to also try to figure out what was bothering her, but neither had any luck in doing so. She kept insisting that she was "fine" and how there was "nothing wrong". Koushirou and Tentomon even asked Motimon if there was anything going on, but he, reluctantly, insisted that the girl hadn't told him anything.

"Chris!"

"Yeah mom!" he called back to her.

"I already told you about it, but I have errands to run today." Chris, along with Tanemon, entered his mother's room, who was looking herself over in the mirror while combing her hair.

"Yeah, you mentioned that yesterday."

"Well, I was thinking about it, and was wondering if you'd like to spend the day with Koushirou and his family."

"Do we _have_ to?" he groaned. "It'll probably be boring."

She turned her attention to Chris. "Why do you say that?"

He stood there a moment, trying to come up with any kind of a reason as to why the Izumis would be boring. "Well, um, girls are boring and only think about their looks."

Mimi laughed. "Koushirou isn't a girl; I would know that better than anyone."

Chris was a bit curious as to why his mother had made such an odd statement, but ignored it. "I'm not talking about him; I'm talking about his kid."

"Misayoshi-chan didn't strike me as the vanity type that would be overly concerned with her looks. She seems like a nice, well-mannered girl."

"Booooring," he yawned.

"Christopher, stop acting like a spoiled brat!" Mimi scolded, growing annoyed with her only son's current attitude. "I know your father and I raised you better than that! Here I am trying to get you associated with more children your age and here you are refusing it! You ought to be glad that I know people here who _have_ children your age to play and associate with so that way, starting up school will be easier for you.

"You're lucky! I didn't have that luxury! I was on my own when my parents moved me to America! I didn't know anyone when I first moved there and neither did my parents. I had no help at all when it came to friends. I didn't have anyone to show me around like you do."

"*But you moved back here leaving Grandfather Keisuke and Grandmother Satoe behind!"

"_But_ I lived there for almost two years before I decided to move back, and I did it for different reasons. All of your reasons have been petty and selfish so far!"

"What reason was it other than wanting to see your friends?"

"I won't lie to you; that _was_ part of my reason for wanting to move back, but there was more to it. I moved back so that I could gain a sense of independence, something that neither your grandmother nor grandfather was doing a good job of teaching me." She crossed her arms and looked at him crossly. "Do you know what it means to be independent?" He shook his head. "I didn't think so. That means being able to do things on your own and not having to always rely or depend on other people for things all the time. It helps to prepare you to become an adult and staying with my parents wasn't going to help me since they babied me constantly. I gained a bit of independence during my adventure in the Digital World, and I knew that moving back here would help me in the long the run since your aunt and uncle treated me as an adult, not as their 'baby girl'."

Not knowing how to respond to his mother's story, he muttered out, "Oh." Her harsh expression softened, and she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for my outburst just now. I just wish you would try giving this temporary move a chance instead of criticizing it and trying to find every little thing wrong with it. I bet Misayoshi-chan and the other children are a lot of fun. Just give them a chance before you dismiss them, even though the only child you'll probably see today is Misayoshi-chan. It's nice to start a new school and already have a friend or two."

"I guess you're right, but I bet they're _still_ boring."

"You haven't even spent an hour with them, how do you know that they'll be boring?"

"I bet none of them even blades!"

"Then show them. You said it yourself that 'the roads around here are _perfect_ for blading on'."

"Yeah! I _could_ show them some moves!"

"And it'll be easier to get to school around here since Odaiba Elementary School is in 'blading', walking, and biking distance. You could never do that back home because you were too far away from that private school of yours and always had to hop on the subway and then take the city bus."

"Cool! I could get in a lot of skating time that way and I won't even have to do my homework first!"

She nodded. "You don't have to take the bus around here. All you have to do is turn a negative situation into a positive one. We just thought of one already, but I'd stick to walking to school, not blading. I'm not sure if it's against the rules to do that."

"I _hope_ the school allows it. Anyway, does Mr. Izumi have level ground to skate on?"

"I'm not sure. He lives in an apartment."

"In the city?"

"Well, not really." Mimi applied a little bit of perfume.

"Aww, apartments are always small and lots of cars are around and you can't play a good game of kickball since the ball always ends up in the street and gets run over by a street cleaner."

"Then invite the children over to play around here where you won't have to worry too much about cars. We have a lot of room around here."

The boy pounced down on Mimi's bed while Tanemon laid comfortably on the pillow. "How come I can't go with you and Michael to Gunma anyway?"

"Because you'll get bored. We're going to be in meetings and making negotiations to shoot in different parts of the area. If you went along, you wouldn't have anything to do."

Chris sat up. "I won't get bored."

"Chris, you get bored whenever you're sitting around during a taping of my show. I know you'll grow bored sitting through a meeting."

"I bet you I won't!"

"Chris, the last time I had to take you someplace dealing with business, you were restless and bored the entire time. You even complained and would constantly ask the receptionist, 'Are they done yet?'"

"Oh mom, that's when I was a kid."

"Oh, so you weren't 'a kid' earlier this year?"

"No way!"

"Anyway, you're not going because I know you, Chris. When you get bored, you either complain about it or you get curious and start messing with things. If I were actually sightseeing, I'd take you along without thinking twice about it, but I'm going to be in meetings. I _was_ planning on taking you with me until Koushirou insisted on your coming over."

The ten year old sighed, as he knew his mother was right. He _did_ have the tendency to grow bored easily, which was one reason why he, in a way, had an almost permanent seat in detention at his old school. He was never a troublemaker, but he _would_ become disruptive every once in a while, especially if he finished up his assignments early, which was a normal thing for him.

"So, will you give my great friends and their families a chance? They're all very nice people and some of the best friends I've ever had."

"Yeah, they probably are."

"Yeah, they sure are."

"Nice. Anyway, I'll stay with them, but only on one condition..."

"Not another one of your 'conditions'," Mimi groaned.

"Yes, a condition."

"What is it _this_ time?"

"I want to meet Mr. Takaishi. I won't go over to the Izumis unless I get to meet him."

"You're going to visit whether you're able to see him or not!" the woman told him angrily.

"But mom..."

"No buts, you're going and that's final!"

"But I really want to meet Mr. Takaishi!"

"Just go get yourself ready."

"I'll go, I'll go," he muttered. Chris decided to take his roller blades along with him, since he figured that playing games like baseball and kickball were out since "Mr. Izumi lives in an apartment".

Mimi drove over to where Koushirou was now living. It was quite a distance away from where he lived as a child. It was near the same complex he'd moved to during his first year of high school. He liked the convenience of the area and decided to stay there since it was in between everything: school, grocery stores, convenient stores, and work. After marrying, though, he moved into a bigger place at one of the larger places of the area.

During the ride, Chris, stubbornly, refused to speak to his mother for shouting at him, even though he knew he was crossing the line of obnoxiousness when he was arguing with her earlier. He was just curious as to how far he could go. Mimi gave in since she understood how the move _was_ hard on the boy. She explained to him how she couldn't get in touch with Takeru for him _to_ go meet him. Chris apologized for his bad attitude and even admitted that he was surprised that she hadn't scolded him earlier than what she had. One thing with Chris was that he could never stay mad at his mother, no matter how much she may have yelled at him whenever he did something she deemed wrong. Even though Chris was close to his father, he was even closer to his mother, even though he never cared to admit it. He knew that if his mother had come to Japan alone, _he_ would've been worried about her and would've missed her a lot. He missed his father, but not to the extent that he felt he would have if the roles had been reversed.

After Chris had calmed down and was back on speaking terms with his mother, he asked why he couldn't stay with his "Great Uncle Kichibei and Great Aunt Sué". Mimi lied and told him that the two were going to be busy for the entire day since both had to work. Mimi really wanted him to make some new friends, and spending time around her aunt and uncle, who always spoiled their grandnephews and grandnieces by giving them presents, wasn't going to help any. Spoiling their grandnephews and nieces made up for them not having any grandchildren of their own. Both of Mimi's younger cousins, Isako and Ton, were still pretty young and weren't ready to start up families of their own yet, even though Isako was in her late 20s now.

"Here we are; the Izumi home!"

Mimi parked while Chris and Tanemon looked out the window of their car to see a big apartment complex that had at least ten floors.

"Wow, they sure have a big house! It's even bigger than your _new_ house, Chris!"

"It's an apartment building, not a house, Tanemon," laughed Chris. "A lot of people live there. It's just like Jonathan's place. He lived in an apartment too."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

The three stepped out of the car, Tanemon sitting atop Chris's head, and Chris's roller blades tucked away in its case.

"Well, since we're all set, let's go."

"Okay, mom."

The two walked to the front of the apartment building, and ran up the steps...well, Chris did anyway. Mimi took her time. The Izumis lived on the 5th floor.

"C'mon, mom," Chris called playfully from the top of the flight of stairs they were currently climbing, "stop being such a slow poke!"

"I'm coming!" she called back breathlessly. 'Why did I agree to take the steps...'

Mimi finally reached the top, trying her best to catch her breath. She was more out of shape than she realized. Chris grabbed her hand and laughed playfully, pulling her along. "You need to get in shape, mom, just like Tanemon and me!"

Mimi smiled, glad that he had enjoyed himself. "Next time...we...take the...elevator..."

"Where do we go now?" asked Tanemon.

"Follow me. They should be right down here in apartment 504."

"I don't know why people would want to live in apartments. They're too small."

"They are not!"

"Jono's is! Ty's is! Kevin's is! Alex's is! Brian's is!"

"And yet, you would spend almost all of your free time over at _their_ places."

"Of course! Those guys are my best friends!"

Mimi could only shake her head over her son's logic, and rang the bell.

"Izumi-san! Ohayou gozaimasu!" Mimi greeted, surprised over who had answered the door.

"Mimi-chan!" the older woman greeted back. She hugged Mimi tightly, while Chris stood there quietly along with a curious Tanemon, still sitting atop his partner's head.

"What are you doing here?"

"When Koushirou told me that you were visiting, I decided to come right over to visit myself. It isn't that often we get to see you since you moved abroad so many years ago." She looked over at Chris. "Is this your son?"

Mimi smiled proudly. "Yes, this is my son," she then added, in English, "my pride and joy."

'How corny,' Chris thought with a shudder.

"Wow, he looks exactly like you!"

"A few years ago, he seemed to look more like his father, but he does seem to resemble me more now."

"What is your name?" Mrs. Izumi asked in attempted English.

"My name is Christopher Keisuke Johnson, Jr.," he pointed to the top of his head, "and this is Tanemon."

"Hello."

"Oh, how cute! Koushirou mentioned that your son had a Tanemon."

"Speaking of your son, where is he?"

"Arguing with his sister again."

"Arguing with Miki-chan?" Mrs. Izumi nodded in slight embarrassment. "Shouldn't someone break up the argument?"

"It's nothing too serious, so don't worry about it. Those two are always arguing over something petty. Koushirou is just acting like a protective older brother. Miki-chan is going out on one of those group dates tonight, and Koushirou doesn't approve of it and insists that she shouldn't hang around with those who go on group dates. One of the people there will be a boy he remembers Miki-chan hanging around with when in high school and doesn't like him."

"I'm still surprised he does that. I figured he would have calmed down with that after she became an adult."

"So did I, but he's still acting that way, and even more so since all that's happened with his father..." the woman trailed off. She frowned a bit over what she'd just said, but soon shook off those depressing thoughts and turned her attention back to Mimi. "I am so sorry for being rude. Please come in."

The woman led them in. By the door were two pairs of slippers. Mimi stepped out of her dressy shoes and stepped into the slippers. Chris, without realizing it, kept going, looking around the place. "Wow, this place _is_ bigger than it looks!" Chris whispered in English to Tanemon.

"Yeah it is. This isn't small at all."

Chris headed to the living room, and took a seat on the couch, his mother walking right past the room, engrossed in conversation with Mrs. Izumi. He noticed that she wasn't wearing her shoes. "I wonder why mom took her shoes off and put on those slippers. It's not like she's staying; besides, it's rude to take your shoes off in other people's houses!"

"Maybe she forgot."

"Pfft, grown ups," the boy grumbled. "They're always telling us what not to do because it's rude and there they go doing the complete opposite. They're just...what's that word? It started with an 'h'..."

"Um, hero?"

"No, that's not it. It's another word for a faker. It was one of my vocabulary words last year... Oh! I remember now. A hypocrite is what she's being."

"Oh..."

x x x x

In Koushirou's room...

"I don't feel that he's a good influence, that's all. All he does is goof off and I'm sure that he hasn't done anything constructive since he graduated from high school years ago. He probably still acts irresponsibly!"

"I can't be boring like you _all_ of the time!" argued Miki fiercely.

"_I'm_ boring because I prefer to act as a mature, responsible adult who contributes to society?"

"Kou-niichan, why do you get like this whenever I decide to go out on group dates?"

"Because I personally feel that you can do better than that, especially if that guy is going to be there!"

"But it's not your place to! Mother doesn't mind if I go out on group dates. She trusts me, why can't you?"

"I _do_ trust you, it's the guys you usually end up dating out of those group dates I don't trust," the redhead sighed.

"I can take care of myself! Yeah, Hiroki-kun is going to be there, and we _are_ paired up for this date, but after the get together, we're going to hang out and reminisce since we haven't seen each other since high school. He's gotten his life on track and has become a responsible adult. He works for his father's company and his father is pretty strict. If you don't work satisfactorily, he'll fire you regardless of who you are, and that includes family."

Realizing that he'd lost this argument, he apologized. "I really shouldn't worry about you or who you hang around with, but I can't help it. I sometimes feel that I'm responsible for you and your well-being, which is why I always try to look out for you, and why I probably do it so much whenever you _are_ home."

She gave him a smile. "I know you can't help it. You're just acting like my big brother and appreciate what you do. I know you mean well. You wouldn't be my brother if you didn't."

Before Koushirou could respond, they heard the sound of someone coughing coming from the bedroom door.

"Kaasan!"

"Okaasan!"

"If the two of you are finished, I think our guest would like to say hi."

The two noticed a person a little taller than the older woman standing next to her.

"Mimi-san!"

"Mimi-oneechan!"

"Wow, Miki-chan, you've grown so much! I haven't seen you since I last visited you all, and that was a little over ten years ago! You were still a little girl back then."

The two hugged. "It _has_ been a long time! How have you been? My brother told me that you were back."

"Yes. We're doing my show here for this season."

"That's really great! Too bad I've never been able to see your show, unless it's on a station that we don't get that airs American programs."

"It only airs in the United States and Canada since it is an American show, so I'm not sure if it shows on the international stations here. Either way, I do try to introduce traditional Japanese ingredients. This is going to be our best season, I feel, since I'm actually here in Japan and can actually show my viewers what it's like instead of just telling them. Maybe one day, you all can come to a taping of my program since it's on the spot, which means no studio audience. That's the only thing that's gotten me down, not having an audience to cheer me on. It's going to be strange without one, unless we're shooting at an actual restaurant."

"Too bad there's no Japanese version of it, like maybe your show having Japanese subtitles for those who aren't fluent in English or maybe Japanese dubbed."

"Funny you should mention that."

"What do you mean?" asked Koushirou.

"Michael was actually considering something like that and wants to introduce the show to a Japanese audience. He's trying to 'make it happen', as he says. If this season goes well enough, we may stay here in Japan for the remainder of the show before my contract is up next spring. We'll know if we go into another season by then. I really hope so, though. It's all I really know how to do, and I like being in front of the camera sharing what I know and love with others."

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if you could stay for the next season of your show too?!" Miki exclaimed.

"That would be pretty exciting, especially since I can get really inspired while here. Michael wanted to get a new weekly show for me and wants to get a contest put together."

"What's the weekly show going to be about?" asked Mrs. Izumi.

"What's the contest?" asked Koushirou.

"Mimi-oneechan, can I enter the contest?"

"Since Michael wants to start up a show here, he wanted it to be one aimed specifically at Japanese speakers. The contest will be for an all-expense paid trip to Japan for four for a week."

"Wow! You broke the international food barrier!" Miki clapped.

"No way! Former Iron Chef Morimoto Masaharu-sama did that _years_ ago."

"Oneechan is modest too!"

"Where's your son, Mimi-san?"

"Oh, I think he's in the living room. I thought he was right behind us...but thinking back, he was in front of us."

The two headed to the living room, to see the boy sitting comfortably on the couch. "Ah, there he..." Her eyes went wide in horror as she saw that the boy had his sneakers on still. "...CHRIS!"

"Huh, what?"

"TAKE OFF YOUR SNEAKERS!" she shouted to him in English.

"Wh-what?"

"Take them off!"

"What are you talking about? It's rude to take your shoes off in someone's house unless they give you permission to!"

"I could kick myself for not explaining that better! Just take them off and hold them." Mimi turned to the Izumis and bowed deeply, going back to Japanese. "I'm so sorry! He didn't know that it's a custom to take off your shoes when entering a person's home. He will never do it again. Please, allow me to have the floors professionally cleaned."

"Mi-Mimi-san, that's okay. He didn't know," Koushirou insisted with a sweat drop. This was his first time ever seeing Mimi apologize in such a fashion or her being so formal.

"No, please. I insist."

While Mimi was debating with Koushirou, Miki took notice of Chris's features. "Ah, Chris-kun looks a lot like oneechan!"

"Yes, he does. Mimi-chan said that he looked like his father when younger, but looks more like her now."

"Ah, he is just so adorable!" Miki squealed.

Chris frowned. He hated it when adults made a fuss over him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Koushirou accepted Mimi's offer to have the hallway and living room cleaned.

"So, where is Misayoshi-chan?"

"She's probably in her room. Who knows what she's doing, though," Koushirou said with a slight frown. He hated the fact that the two of them didn't talk much these days, and really disliked the fact that whenever he made an effort to talk with her, she would always end up shutting him out. He was starting to wonder if she was avoiding him because in some way or form, she blamed him for the divorce, even though both he and Lihua explained that both of them wanted the divorce and how things would be better off if they did.

"She's probably reading or writing or something like that," explained Miki. "She's teaching her Motimon how to read Chinese and still studies it and English herself."

'Reading..._writ_ing..._stu_dying on your summer vacation?! Dullsville!' the boy inwardly groaned.

"Cute. Maybe some of her good manners and habits will rub off on Chris."

"Hey, I heard that," Chris retorted back in English.

"See what I mean," Mimi laughed.

"So Chris-kun understands Japanese?"

"Yeah. He learned to speak it, read it, and write it from me, but his reading is much better than his writing."

"Wow..."

"Christopher-kun, please follow me. I will take you to my granddaughter's room."

"Y-yes, ma'am," the boy responded politely. He stood while still holding his sneakers.

"Chris," whispered Tanemon, "what did she just say?"

"She's taking us to see her grandkid; the one with the Motimon we met Saturday," he answered back in whisper, switching back to English.

He followed behind Mrs. Izumi, and headed down the hall.

"I really hope he does okay. He's been complaining ever since he got off the plane. He usually only complains when stuck eating a food he doesn't like or not being allowed to play since his homework comes first, but not to this extent."

"Don't worry." Miki flashed her the victory sign and smiled. "After a day with me, he'll be fine."

"I hope you're right."

"Don't worry. I'll keep him away from my _boring_ brother who would probably end up boring him to death."

Mimi and Miki both laughed, especially since it was true that Koushirou was the type to get into explaining things involving technical stuff, such as computers. Koushirou just ignored the two.

"I have faith in the two of you. I just wish I could have had the chance to speak with Sora-san more, but I didn't want to intrude. Sora-san seemed interested in talking, but then I overheard, I think, Yamato-san say something about 'no company', and then Sora-san apologized and hung up. We weren't able to talk long. I don't even know if I _want_ to try calling again."

"Hm, both Sora-san and Yamato-san have been acting oddly lately," Koushirou explained. "I spoke with Sora-san earlier this morning too and she actually came across as stressed, which isn't the normality for her. I'm going to assume that she's just overworked or either Yamato-san is and it's just starting to finally show, but the main one I would avoid at the moment is Iori-kun."

"Iori-kun? Why?"

"I'll tell you about it later. It's sad what happened, though."

"O-okay..." Mimi cleared her throat. "W-well, um, I was hoping that Chris would meet up with some of the other children at some point, since they're close in age, and will probably be seeing them most through school. It's really sad that everyone else is too busy to even consider visiting."

"We're happy to have him, oneechan. Too bad the other children are busy with their own families today so that they could hang around together."

"I actually would like Misayoshi to spend some time with someone new. She's been a bit...quiet lately since all that happened with my father and even more so since her mother left. Maybe a new person will bring out her cheery personality."

"I try to talk to her all the time, but it doesn't seem to work. Lihua-chan left back in late March, and it's now almost the end of August. I'm sorry, oniichan, but I think she's still having trouble with what happened between the two of you."

"I hate to say it, but I think so too, but there really isn't anything I can do about that."

Before Mimi could give her opinion, she heard a familiar ring tone. She pulled out her mobile phone, and saw who it was, and proceeded to answer...

* * *

><p>"Hello."<p>

"Yo, Mimi!"

"Hey Michael. Are you all set to go?"

"Yeah, and since we're just going to Gunma, we can leave from Tokyo station. We can take the Shinkansen and then switch over once hitting Takasaki. The next train goes out at about 11:10. We'll arrive in Gunma at about 12:30, give or take."

"Okay, I'll try to get there as fast as possible, even though from here, it shouldn't take too long. Maybe no more than about 20 minutes, if the traffic's okay."

"Where are you? I figured you and Chris would've been here by now. I called the house, but you weren't there, so I decided to try your phone."

"I'm at Koushirou's place."

"Koushirou-san?" He grinned playfully. "So, you're spending time at your old boyfriend's place. Are you planning on getting back together for this trip since he's currently single?"

"You're being stupid, and I can tell that you're smiling. I'm happily married, and I wouldn't dream of doing something like that."

"How do _I _know that?" he joked.

"Quiet you! Anyway, where were _you_ last night?"

"What makes you think that I was out all night?"

"When I had Chris go check up on you this morning, you weren't there, and you also didn't have dinner with us last night, so I'm going to assume that you were gone all night. So, where were you?"

"Erm...um...out..."

"No kidding! You were probably out at an izakaya or a bar harassing some young girl for a date."

"What's wrong with going on a business trip for pleasure? It can't be _all_ business," he grinned, and laughed, "especially since you're not on the market anymore due to your being 'happily married' with a family."

"Do you _know_ how pathetic you sound?"

"No more than usual."

She sighed, but laughed in spite of herself. "This conversation is over Michael. I'm on my way."

"Alright. See you then."

* * *

><p>"Stupid Michael," Mimi muttered with a laugh as she put her phone away. "He still acts like a boy in his teens. Just to think, he was so nice and polite when I first met him...he got all flirty and goofy as we got older."<p>

"I think I caught some of that conversation."

"I think so too," Koushirou nodded. "You were obviously speaking with Michael-kun."

"Ah, so you two have been improving on your English?"

Miki nodded. "I interpret a lot for the students from Australia, England, Canada, and America at my university."

"I only know what I learned back in junior high school and high school, since we were required to take it. I didn't forget too much of it as far as forming sentences and the grammar, but my vocabulary is still a bit limited. I could really use more practice with it. I may _still_ have trouble grasping it, but Misayoshi seems fluent in it to me, as far as speaking it is concerned."

"She's that good? How did she learn it?"

"Lihua-san. Along with Cantonese and Mandarin, she's fluent in English. English is her second language and Japanese is her third."

"I never knew that she knew English! I also didn't know that she knew both Cantonese and Mandarin," Mimi said in surprise.

"Yeah, she started learning English at a very young age because her parents started her with it at a young age. She was learning English prior to starting elementary school. She told me that her parents wanted her to get a job at a company that worked with international clientele when she became an adult. They also wanted her to excel at all of her school subjects. Since they wanted her to learn the language fluently, it was encouraged for her to use it all the time, not only for school. She decided to do the same with Misayoshi and started her at a young age, which is why she knows as much as she does now."

"You should try practicing with Chris. It's fun learning all of the stuff not taught in the books we had to go by." Mimi looked down at her watch. "My, it's getting late. It's after 10:00 now. I know I have time, but I should still leave early just in case. I really ought to slap him for what he was going on about."

"It has something to do with relationships, right? I heard you mention something about marriage."

"Wow, you're good, Miki-chan. He said that I only agreed to this trip so that I could get back with old boyfriends. When I told him that I was here, he automatically assumed it. Crazy that he said that, though, right? Koushirou and I have never dated. Anyway, I'm out of here." Mimi went through her purse and pulled out a slip of paper. "This is my mobile number. Please call me if you have any questions or if you have any trouble with Chris."

"Okay," both said.

"Maybe I should tell Chris bye, and I should also remind him about how he's supposed to take his shoes off whenever inside. I'm really _really_ sorry that he came in here while wearing them. It's a rule in our home for him to take his shoes off, but growing up in America, it's considered rude to take your shoes off in other people's homes unless you get permission from the homeowner to."

"Mimi-san, don't worry about it. We'll pass along the message."

"Yeah, go on ahead. He'll be fine."

"If you insist," she reluctantly agreed. "I guess he wouldn't mind if I left. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can come back."

"Exactly!" Miki said.

"Thank you again for having Chris over."

"It's no problem at all, Mimi-san."

With everything decided, Koushirou and Miki walked Mimi to the front door, and waved her off.

"Hey, oniichan, I have an idea!"

"What's that?"

"We should have Tentomon and the others join us."

"That's not a bad idea. It'll probably be more fun for them if the Digimon are around. Too bad we don't know where Palmon is. We could bring her along too. I didn't even think to ask Mimi-san where her Palmon was."

"Why not ask Tentomon? Tentomon seems to always know where everyone hangs out at in the Digital World. For all we know, Palmon might be with him and the others right now."

"Yeah, guess it's worth a shot. I'll go look for him."

Koushirou headed over to his study with Miki behind. Once in his study, he took a seat, and booted up his computer. After the computer booted up, be brought up a gate to Tentomon's area. This particular gate was set to open up right in Tentomon's tree house.

After opening the gate, he saw Tentomon sleeping soundly. Koushirou shouted to get his Digimon companion's attention. "Ahh!" he screamed in alarm from being startled awake.

"I'm sorry, Tentomon. I didn't mean to scare you."

Curious where the voice was coming from, he looked in the direction of the television set and saw Koushirou on the screen. "Oh, Koushirou-han, hi."

"Hey, Tentomon!" Miki waved from behind Koushirou.

"Hey there, Miki-han. How are you today?"

"We're fine. Miki and I were just wondering if you'd like to come spend time with us in our world today."

"Sure," the bug yawned. "I didn't have anything planned for the day."

"Is Palmon there?" asked Miki.

"Palmon? The Palmon of Mimi-han?" The two nodded. "She's around someplace. She and Betamon have been in the Digital World for about a day now. Gomamon is around here today too."

The main reason why the Chosens' Digimon stayed in the Digital World more, was because they understood and realized how important it was for their human partners to have their personal time and space. They learned that well as their partners grew older. Taking one's Digimon partner with him or her when on a date or during one's honeymoon definitely wouldn't have gone over too well.

The main Digimon that had a difficulty grasping onto this particular concept were Wormmon, who would always stay by Ken's side no matter what, Patamon, and V-mon. Wormmon was very attached to Ken, just as Patamon was with Takeru. V-mon was just too naïve to truly "get it". When Ken and Miyako were first married, Ken had to literally _trick_ Wormmon into leaving for a while just so he and Miyako could have some alone time and had to do it a few times before then too. Takeru had to do something similar with Patamon, just as Daisuke had to with V-mon, but neither had as much trouble as Ken did with Wormmon. Wormmon had even started growing slightly jealous of the attention Ken was giving Miyako at one point.

"That's great! Bring them all here!"

Tentomon tilted his head at Miki's command. "To where?"

"_Here_ of course! We have a special guest today, and we would like them to meet him."

"Hey, Tentomon, what's going on?" a voice called. "Who are you talking to? I thought you were by yourself up here."

"I'm talking to Koushirou-han and Miki-han."

A white sea mammal trotted over to where Tentomon was sitting. "Oh, a gate. Hi Koushirou, hi Miki."

"We wanted you and the others to come by for a visit today," Miki explained.

"The only ones still here in the Digital World are probably Tentomon, Tailmon, and me."

"Where are the others?" asked Koushirou.

"Agumon is with Taichi-han on official business that he can't discuss with us, which is weird since he usually tells us everything. He's been sworn to secrecy this time. Gabumon is with Yamato-han since he's concerned about him, and the same goes for Piyomon. She's with Sora-han."

"Armadimon is with Iori and his family today, but I'm not sure what he's up to. Patamon usually always finds some kind of an excuse to hang around with Takeru. He also said that Takeru had to go to some kind of a special meeting today. V-mon helps out Daisuke almost all of the time, so he doesn't hang around here all that much anymore, and Wormmon and Hawkmon rarely spend time here anyway since they always have stuff to do in the human world with Ken and Miyako. Hawkmon usually helps Miyako with the kids and Wormmon works by Ken's side." Gomamon laughed. "I sometimes think that Hawkmon likes helping out Miyako with the children. He's become a Digi-nanny!"

"We were hoping to find Palmon too. Mimi-san mentioned that she was in the Digital World taking a well-deserved rest a couple of days ago."

"Oh, I saw her along with Betamon earlier before coming here to Tentomon's. They're resting up in the area Palmon used to watch over when the Digimon Kaiser was still in power. Tailmon is there too."

"That's not too far from here. We'll go get them for you, Koushirou-han."

"Thanks, Tentomon. I'll leave this particular gate open so that you all can come right through and end up right here."

"Alright, let's go, Tentomon."

"Right!"

"I hope they get back soon," Miki stated after the two had taken off.

"Yeah..."

The two left Koushirou's study, and headed back to the living room. Right after they had taken a seat, Chris ran back in with his Tanemon bouncing right behind him, and behind the bouncing Tanemon, was Misayoshi holding Motimon and Mrs. Izumi trailing behind her.

"Hey, where did mom go?" the boy asked in Japanese. "Did she already leave to go meet up with Michael?"

"Yes, Michael-kun called a while ago. Mimi-san did want to tell you bye, but we told her that everything will be okay."

"Oh, well, no big deal. They're going to be in meetings. Tanemon and I would have gotten bored anyway if we had gone along. Mom _did_ promise to take me to different parts of Japan if neither were busy with anything else. Oh, um...yeah...Mr. Izumi..."

"Yes?"

He bowed. "I'm sorry for wearing my shoes in your home." After he left the room with Mrs. Izumi, he thought back to the stuff his mother had been saying to Koushirou when apologizing. He figured that he should probably apologize like his mother had for him. He'd already done so with Mrs. Izumi.

"Oh, that's okay. You didn't know. We usually take our shoes off before entering places. It's not rude to, like you thought."

"G-good."

"So, since you are our guest for the day, what would you like to do?"

He shrugged at Koushirou's inquiry, and muttered, "I don't know."

"Don't scare him, bro. Chris-kun, what do you like to do back home?"

"Stuff," he uttered quietly. He wasn't sure how to respond.

"I noticed earlier that you had a pair of roller blades with you. Why don't we go skating together at the skate park and then we can go to the Anime Film Festival."

"Anime Film Festival? What's that?"

"Wow, oneechan hasn't filled you in on much has she? The Anime Film Festival occurs every spring and summer. It's when new anime films come out or older ones are re-released."

"I never knew that there were film festivals for that kind of thing. Mom's told me about a lot of festivals and holidays celebrated here in Japan, but she's never mentioned anything about that."

"I don't think Mimi-san was into them much, which is why she probably never thought to mention it."

"The spring one always starts around March and the summer one always starts in July," Miki continued. "They are running these festivals longer now compared to how it was years ago. The Toei Anime Film Festival is still running, and they're showing one of their newest movies that's going to become a series this upcoming fall. It's going to be a series based on the adventures Kou-niichan and his friends had with their Digimon when they were children."

"A movie?! They made a _movie_ of it?! I didn't know about that! We only had previews for the new upcoming series back home. I _definitely_ wouldn't mind seeing something like that!"

"You know, oniichan, isn't it strange how they didn't ask you all to voice yourselves for this movie and the upcoming series?"

"Not really. I'm sure I don't sound the way I did when I was ten years old," he pointed out in slight amusement, "and I'm not a professional actor either."

"I found out who's voicing all of you for this movie! It's based on your encounter with Diablomon."

"Yeah, I know. It's strange how they would show that before the actual series, but I guess since everyone knows the story it doesn't really matter if it's out of order a little."

"That's true. Everyone knows the story of Diablomon."

"I'm surprised that they didn't get our actual Digimon to voice themselves. They sound pretty much the same. Anyway, who's going to voice my character?"

"You're going to be voiced by Tenjin Umi."

"Hm, a woman, eh? Not too surprising, I guess. I wonder if I really sounded that young as a child."

"I guess so. Takeru-niisan was the one who picked out the voice actors and voice actresses."

"It figures. Sounds like he's being very hands on over this project."

"Yeah, he is. He even refused to allow the rights to the movie to be made, unless he chose who would voice everyone personally. It almost didn't go through because of Jou-senpai."

"Jou-san? What do you mean?"

"Takeru-niisan really wanted Jou-senpai to be voiced by Kikuchi Masami. It took a lot of persuasion, but he finally managed to get him to do it."

"Wait, which adventure about Diablomon is the movie about?" Chris asked. "You never said."

"What do you mean, 'which adventure'? We only had one encounter with Diablomon."

"Mr. Takaishi wrote a story about Diablomon returning. He named the story Diablomon Strikes Back. It's about Diablomon returning and getting revenge on everyone for you guys defeating him before."

"Wow, he did? When does he have this story taking place?" Koushirou asked curiously.

"Um, spring of 2003 and in the story, a Digimon called Imperial Dramon Paladin Mode defeated Diablomon."

"Imperial Dramon _Paladin_ Mode? Don't you mean Imperial Dramon Fighter Mode?"

"No, Paladin Mode."

"Imperial Dramon had another mode change?!"

"Sort of. Imperial Dramon fused with Omegamon to create Imperial Dramon Paladin Mode!"

"I guess it's one of his side stories. Everything Takeru-niisan has written didn't happen."

"Yeah, Diablomon coming back is one of them, as well as the fusion of Imperial Dramon and Omegamon. I've never read any of his books to see how accurate Takeru-kun was with his stories."

Chris gave off a dejected sigh. "My mom didn't do much for that story anyway. For that story, she was still living in America and *she was trying to fly to Odaiba to see what she and Palmon could do to help."

"That sounds like a very interesting story. What did my brother do for it?"

"Um, Mr. Izumi stayed in Odaiba Junior High School's computer lab while everyone else sent the Kuramon that were inhabiting Odiaba to him. He would delete them."

"How would I delete them? How could I have the power to delete a Digimon?"

"You were ordering everyone around and-"

"Perfect! My brother is always bossing _me_ around."

"Let him continue."

"See what I mean," she whispered to Chris.

"Ehehe...um...where was I? Oh yeah, Mr. Izumi was giving orders as to what they could do. Everyone had to get all of the Kuramon and send it back to Mr. Izumi through the computer, and then he would delete them by trashing them in the recycling bin, like they were bad computer viruses."

"Wait how did the Kuramon get into our world for me to delete them, or was it the Digital World?"

"It's a combination of the internet and our world. The Kuramon were coming to our world through electronic devices, like cell phones and e-mail attachments. On the internet, you opened up a gate for Taichi and Yamato and their partners to warp evolve and fuse to Omegamon to fight Diablomon. Takeru and Hikari joined them too with Angemon and Angewomon. The problem is that during that fight, Daisuke wanted to join in the battle too to help out Hikari, but you told him to stick to looking for Kuramon. He then got Miyako to open gates, which was a big mistake. Diablomon broke his body up into multiple Kuramon and they escaped through those open gates and headed to Tokyo Bay, I think it was. It then joined together and become Diablomon!"

"Takeru-kun went into overtime imagination wise with that storyline, and Daisuke-kun wanting to join up in a battle just for the sake of Hikari-san sounds right in-character for him," laughed Koushirou. "I wonder how our real adventure is going to be portrayed for the movie."

"I know that my mom didn't do much for that battle according to the books, but I can't wait to see this movie anyway!"

"You can tell us all about it after you see it," Miki told him.

"Yeah, I know, but it's still too bad that my mom wasn't around for it. According to the books, she was on vacation with my grandparents when you all encountered Diablomon the first time."

"Taichi-san tried calling her, but he didn't get an answer, and we found out, from a post card she'd sent, that she and her family had gone to Hawaii for her spring vacation. I then realized at that point that we all weren't as close as we thought."

"I wouldn't be so down, Chris-kun. Maybe the writers of the movie will add more to the story and have both oneechan and Sora-neechan in there more. Neither one of them, according to what I've been told, contributed to that particular battle much."

"Hikari-san either. She was at a birthday party at the time, and she refused to come home to help out because she wanted to stay at the party. Taichi-san called her at least twice to get her to come home, but she refused to. Thinking about it now, though, I don't think he ever mentioned _why_ he wanted her to come home. He just ordered her to. Sora-san was mad at Taichi-san, which is why she wasn't around, and when I called the Takenouchi home, I shouldn't have mentioned I was calling from the Yagami home and just said it was me. I'm sure she would've come over then, but I didn't know the full situation. Taichi-san just threw the phone to me and told me to call Sora-san. Let's see, Jou-san was busy taking his junior high school entrance exam."

"Entrance exam? That wasn't mentioned in the book. It just said that he was taking a test."

"Well yeah, that's the type of test he was taking. He was taking a test to get into a private school," Miki explained.

"You all should hurry along so that you can get your tickets," Mrs. Izumi told both Chris and Misayoshi, who had been quiet the entire time.

Even though she really did want to see the film, she just wasn't up for going out, but felt that it would've been rude not to since Chris was obviously _her_ guest for the day to entertain. Her father had told her about Chris's coming over for a visit earlier that morning, and had also given her extra money just in case.

"You're right. Are you ready to go, Christopher-kun?"

"Yeah, sure, but you can call me Chris if you want. The only time someone says my full name is when I do something wrong or break something or if it's an adult."

"Okay, Chris-kun. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," he told her. 'I keep forgetting about those honorifics. I should probably use them too. I think mom always said to use san.'

"Let's hurry up and get going!" Motimon complained. "It's getting boring around here."

"Alright, Motimon. I'll ride my bike instead of skating."

"Cool! I like dirt-bike riding!"

"Dirt-bike riding? I've never done that before."

"I can see why. I didn't see any places where you could. Back home, I used to go dirt-bike riding all the time since we didn't live in the city."

"Let's go. My bike is outside."

"Right!" Chris was starting to grow excited.

The two went to the front door, followed by the adults. Chris pulled out his blades and helmet and put them on. When done, he put his sneakers into his carrying case.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Chris picked up Tanemon and told him in English, "We're going to see a movie!"

"I heard," the green plant-like Digimon responded back unenthusiastically. "I like movies, but I'm going to have a difficult time understanding it."

"But you already know the story through mom, dad, Michael, Betamon, _and_ Palmon. This isn't going to be any different."

"I guess so..." Tanemon muttered.

Chris smiled at him. "Don't turn it down before you actually see it."

Seeing his partner's warm smile made him smile. "Yeah, okay. You're right!"

"I know." He went back to Japanese. "Now we can leave."

"No, not yet. Tentomon would probably like to go along with you."

"Tentomon?! _The_ Tentomon?! _Your_ Tentomon?! The same one that helped to save this world years ago along with the others?" Koushirou nodded. "Wow! Cool!"

Right at that moment, a light shined from the computer in Koushirou's study. After the light died down, about five Digimon exited the room, and headed towards where everyone was standing.

"Hey there, Tentomon, Gomamon, Tailmon."

"Hi there, Misayoshi-han."

"Why are you all here?"

"We are here to spend the day with you," Tentomon told her.

"Who are the other two Digimon?" Motimon asked from Misayoshi's arms.

Chris and Tanemon recognized them instantly. "Palmon, Betamon! Hey!"

"What are _you_ doing here, Chris?" asked Palmon in English.

"Mom left me here for the day since she and Michael were going to be busy all day."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Michael mentioned that to me. Since he was busy last week moving with you and your mom, they didn't have time to travel around. They have to get all that information in by next week."

"Misayoshi-s-san," the boy began in Japanese, wondering if he was addressing her right, "Motimon, this is Palmon and Betamon. Palmon belongs to my mother and Betamon belongs to her friend, Michael."

"It's nice to meet you, Palmon, Betamon," Misayoshi greeted.

"Nice to meet you too," the two Digimon greeted back in Japanese.

"Are you two coming to the movies with us?" asked Chris.

"The movies?" asked Gomamon.

"We are planning on going to the theater to watch the Digimon Adventure movie," Misayoshi explained. "It is entitled, _Bokura no War Game_."

Palmon blinked. "They made a movie about us?"

Everyone nodded.

"No one ever told _me_ about it."

"That's because there's no American release of it yet, Betamon."

"Koushirou-han, Miki-han, I didn't know about this movie either!"

"I'm surprised you didn't hear about it, especially with the way Patamon is. It's been out for a couple of days now, and has been promoted in almost every district and city here in the Kanto region for the past couple of months. So far, lots of people have gone to see it." Miki tsked the bug. "You need to get out more or either pay more attention." The girl looked up at her brother. "How come you haven't gone to see it yet?"

Koushirou crossed his arms and shrugged. "I don't know. I actually lived it and already know what's going to happen, so maybe that's why I'm not all that anxious to see it."

"Hm, point well taken."

"I can't wait to see this movie now! Let's get going! I want to see me!" Tentomon said excitedly.

"Why? It's not like you did much fighting during that adventure."

"Thank you for reminding me, Koushirou-han," Tentmon replied in slight annoyance.

With that, the kids and the Digimon left, and Mrs. Izumi, Koushirou, and Miki waved them off.

"It's still amazing. Who would've guessed that my brother's adventures would become a story and become so popular?"

"Yeah, who would have," Koushirou murmured.

"I hope that they all have a nice time at the movies. I'm sure spending time with other children their age will help to cheer both of them up. Misayoshi-chan has become so different since Lihua-san left, and she really hasn't spent much time with her usual group of friends and acquaintances for her entire summer vacation. That's not good for a child."

Koushirou felt the same way as his mother. It wasn't normal for a child to tune the entire world out. One misses out on many things when one does, he felt, which he learned well. Up until his first adventure, when he was ten, he had been that way pretty much, although, in a way, it was due to the fact that he was afraid of letting anyone get close to him...afraid of his secret getting out and being treated differently because of it. Of course this changed somewhat after he became good friends with the others.

The redhead was also a bit surprised that Misayoshi didn't ask him to just drive her and Chris to the theater as planned. To him, he felt as if Misayoshi was an entirely different person since Lihua had left months earlier. She had already changed a bit after his father's death, but after the divorce was finalized, which took the majority of the previous year to accomplish, it was like he was taking care of a perfect stranger.

'Please let this outing get Misayoshi back to her normal self. I miss my cheerful daughter...'

Author's Notes

Note 1: This is a reference to Koushirou's Search. For that fic, I wrote that Mimi moved back to Odaiba for the reasons mentioned.

x x x

Note 2: Palmon wasn't in the movie, and neither was Piyomon or Gomamon. It is true that Mimi was flying to Japan, but she was by herself and complaining about the airline not having any natto for her to eat, iirc. It's been a long time since I've seen the film. After she got back to Odaiba, though, she headed straight to Odaiba Junior High School, and spent all of her time with Koushirou, monitoring what was going on with the others. Takeru and Hikari joined them later on.


	7. 05b - Agendas

Hello again all. Now, this is the second half of the chapter that I mentioned in the previous one. This chapter will highlight and show what everyone was up to when Mimi tried calling them, so yeah. That's about it for this chapter. If you want to skip it, it'll be okay since it doesn't really further the plot….much, but it does inform you on a few things. Agumon mentions vaguely what's going on with Taichi, for instance, and as already mentioned, Iori is having an issue with Ken, which is indirectly linked to the "problem".

Now, as always, I do not own anything dealing with the Digimon series or franchise. Bandai and Toei have that honor.

Chapter 05b: Agendas...

It was a little past 8:00, Monday morning, and Mimi was up and about on the phone. She really hated the fact that other than Koushirou – who she had just finished speaking with – she hadn't really spoken with any of her friends. She blamed herself, partially, for waiting until the last minute to try and get in touch with everyone. She was even more surprised that neither of her friends had bothered to respond to her e-mails and just figured that everyone else was too busy to check their e-mail regularly.

"Hm, who should I call first. I should be able to get someone. According to Koushirou, everyone's addresses and phone numbers are still the same, but their mobile phone numbers are different. I wish I'd known that before I tried them. I should have gotten those from him too."

She decided to try giving Jou a call first. She figured that if anyone would've been around, that either he or Malissa would've been. She just wanted to let them know officially that she was back in town, even though she understood that she probably wouldn't be able to speak to either of them for long. When she dialed up the Kido family, she was surprised that she didn't get an answer at all. After getting the voice mail, she just left a phone message.

At the time she had called, outside of the beautiful Kido home...

"Well Toin, have fun here," Jou told his only son.

"I will, I will," the glasses-wearing boy – who was holding a small, quiet infant – assured the doctor that stood before him.

"Make sure you take good care of your sister, and don't let her out of your sight."

"I won't mom, I won't."

"And don't do anything dangerous or reckless."

"Why would I do that?" Toin rhetorically asked. "I can take care Umi without anything going wrong. I've done it before."

'With me around he has.' Malissa was now wondering if it was a good idea to leave her two children after all. "Jou, maybe I shouldn't go. What if something happens?"

"I'm 12 years old; I can handle watching my younger sister. I'm responsible."

"Just _please_ be careful."

"Malissa, stop worrying. He'll be okay. Both Pukamon and Gomamon will be around."

"Yeah!" Pukamon spoke up, who was flying behind Toin. "We'll be around to help!"

"I guess so," she muttered, even though she wasn't fully convinced, and saying that two small digital creatures were going to be around didn't help to ease that worry of hers. Either way, she knew she was going to lose this particular battle and gave in. She hopped into the car, while Jou sat down behind the wheel. Jou had taken the time off from work and wanted to spend the day alone with Malissa since he hadn't in so long. They were planning on doing some shopping and then grab a bite to eat.

Jou started the car up, started to back up out of the driveway. Before fully getting out of the driveway, the two waved to their son. Malissa let down the window. "Don't you _dare_ go near the water for _any_ reason! I know that you have both Gomamon and Pukamon with you, but I don't want to take any chances!"

"I know! Never go swimming without a buddy."

"Don't go at all!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the boy answered in English, as he'd heard his mother use it with his grandmother before.

"And call the number by the phone if anything goes wrong with Umi, and if you need any help with anything else, just call Jun-san!"

"And-"

"Malissa!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it! He doesn't have much experience with watching kids!"

"To be honest, I'm a little nervous about this too, but it should be fine. He's a responsible kid, even if he _could_ study more, but he should be okay. I already talked with Gomamon this morning, so he'll help keep things in order."

"I hope so," Malissa uttered as Jou put his foot down on the accelerator, taking off.

Toin sighed as he watched his parents drive off, feeling a bit relieved. He really disliked the fact that both his parents treated him like a child so much. They never let him do too much of anything, like watch his younger sister without his mother around. No matter how adult or responsible he acted, they would still baby him. He hated that and actually felt smothered by them at times. He noticed that his parents became more protective of him after he nearly drowned about a year or two earlier for his carelessness.

When Malissa and Jou told Toin that they were going to get Ken and Miyako's daughter to watch over Umi, he decided to use that opportunity to prove himself, and to show them that he _was_ adult enough to take care of himself and his sister. He also was anxious to do so because he really didn't care much for Inoue Milei _or_ her gigantic-sized ego. Being forced to hang around her was a chore, and he wasn't the only one who went out the way to try and avoid her whenever possible.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Pukamon.

"I guess we put her back into her crib. Mom already fed her, and she's sleeping again."

With that the two re-entered the big house, and headed to his sister's nursery. Jou had added the room onto the western-style home after it was announced that Malissa was pregnant. He put the girl back into her crib, and she slept soundly.

When Jou left, Gomamon had been out swimming in the bay. He entered the home, and called loudly, "Hey, Jou!"

Toin, who had heard Gomamon's bellows, rushed to the front door. "Quiet, Gomamon," he hissed. "Babies need a lot of sleep."

Gomamon smirked. "Since when did _you_ become the baby expert?"

"I haven't, but I don't want to mess anything up."

"So, where's Jou?"

"He and mom left a while ago," Toin explained, while heading back up the stairs to his sister's room.

Gomamon trotted behind. "I shouldn't have taken that swim, eh? They sure did leave fast."

'The sooner they leave, the sooner they come back. That's probably what they were planning all along.'

When the two reached the girl's room, they saw Pukamon playing with some of his sister's toys while his sister was still sleeping.

"She sure is nice when she's sleeping," Gomamon laughed. "She doesn't cry much, but I can't take it whenever she does."

'No, I'm not going to let that discourage me!'

"Either way, as long as I'm around, you and Pukamon ought to be fine."

"Speaking of that," the boy started slowly, "I was hoping that you could do me a small favor, Gomamon."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I sorta want you to leave."

"_Leave_? What do you _mean_ you want me to leave? Who's going to watch you and Umi and Pukamon and make sure nothing goes wrong?!"

"I can make sure nothing goes wrong," the boy told him seriously. "I want to prove to my parents that I can be responsible and that I _can_ take care of myself and that I can care for others."

"But what if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing is going happen or go wrong; besides, I'll have Pukamon with me."

Right at that moment, Pukamon had knocked over a bottle of baby powder all over himself. He was trying to get to one of the books on the higher shelves of the big bookcase, and the powder fell right over. "Sorry," Pukamon sneezed.

"Anyway, l-like I said, I have Pukamon with me," Toin repeated with a nervous laugh.

"That's what I'm worried about..."

Gomamon knew that he couldn't argue with the stubborn boy, and decided to give into his request. He promised Toin that he wouldn't bother him while he tried to prove himself. Since there wasn't much he could do around the Kido home, he decided to head to the Digital World and to hang out with Tentomon and the other Digimon that may have been sticking around for the day...

x x x x

"Oh no, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Ambassador Taichi shouted as he ran throughout his spacious bedroom. "Come on, Agumon, we have to get out of here! We have a lot of work that needs to get done today."

"Coming, Taichi!" the squeaky-voiced Agumon called as he tried his best to put on his custom-made suit.

"Agumon!"

"Hold on, I have to get my tie right."

Taichi made his way back over to Agumon, slightly annoyed that he was late, as that looked very unprofessional. "I don't know _why _you feel it's necessary to wear a suit," Taichi groaned as he helped the small, orange reptilian with his tie.

"Well, _you _get to wear a suit and a tie!"

"That's different. I _have_ to because it's required of me."

"Taichi," Agumon coughed out, "I can't breathe!"

"S-sorry." He loosened the tie.

"Thanks, Taichi."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now let's _go_!"

"But I'm hungry, Taichi."

"Then go ask Suzu-chan for something to eat. I have to finish getting dressed myself."

He nodded and headed towards the kitchen area where Suzuko, Taichi's wife of ten years, was preparing breakfast for the family. One of Suzuko's favorite things to do was cook, which was good for her, because Taichi, Agumon, their son, Sugita, and his Koromon, _loved_ to eat.

Before marrying Taichi, she was an up and coming chef at one of the most exquisite restaurants Odaiba had to offer. When she married Taichi, she decided to settle down and become a housewife. She didn't mind that though. She had always wanted to marry and start a family, and with Taichi's hectic schedule, it was definitely best for the sake of their son.

"Hey there, Agumon," the woman with the long, dark hair greeted. "Are you and Taichi late again as usual?"

Agumon replied with a laugh of his own, and said, "Yeah."

"I wake him up early and he still manages to be late." She poured out a cup of coffee for Taichi. "He's sometimes no better than a child. If he doesn't hurry up, his breakfast is going to get cold."

"Speaking of breakfast, Taichi said that you could give me something to eat."

"I'm _way_ ahead of you. It's all ready for you. I figured that you two were going to be rushing again, so I started earlier than usual. Go ahead to the table and I'll bring it out for you."

"Thanks!" Agumon rushed to the table and sat down. Suzuko set down a plate in front of him. "Ooo, omelet and toast!"

"Hey, Agumon..."

"Yeah?" he asked, his mouth full.

"I was wondering if you and Taichi are going to be late again today. I know you guys have some kind of an assignment, but what exactly is it?"

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone since it's private information, but I can tell you this much, it has something to do with some strange stuff that's going on in the Digital World and Taichi was given the responsibility to fix it so that nothing bad will happen. The both of us have to go to an extra-long meeting again, I think, to talk about it."

"That doesn't really tell me too much."

'I know Taichi is feeling terrible…I just hope he can help prevent the crisis and keep everyone in the human world safe…' Agumon frowned. "I'm sorry. If I could, I would tell you more. With what's going on, I don't think Taichi will be back home at a normal time."

"No, that's okay. I understand." She headed back to the kitchen. "Now where is that Taichi!"

"Right behind you, cutie."

"Oh, Taichi! You scared me."

"Is it _my _fault that you're so easy to scare?" he grinned.

"Never mind that. Go eat your breakfast."

"But I don't have time to eat."

"You _have_ to eat something!"

Taichi drank the coffee Suzuko had poured for him earlier. "I'll pick up something along the way."

"If you must, then go ahead, but at least take the lunches I made for you and Agumon."

"Naturally. Your lunches are always good." He took the two wrapped boxes, and headed to the dining area, where Agumon was finishing up his breakfast. "Yo, Agumon, hurry up. We have to get out of here if we want to make it to that meeting on time!"

"Okay, Taichi."

Agumon scarfed down the remainder of his breakfast and hurried himself along after Taichi. Right at that particular moment, the phone rang.

'I can't answer that now,' Suzuko muttered in thought, while washing a few dishes. 'Taichi will probably get it since he's closer to it than I am. He's also not all _that_ late.'

"Taichi, the phone."

"Suzu can get it," Taichi assured his reptilian friend, as he stepped into his shoes.

"I guess," Agumon muttered.

Taichi picked up his briefcase and opened the door. "Let' go!"

With that, the duo took off, but the phone stopped ringing abruptly.

'H, I guess Taichi must've answered it.'

A short while later, Sugita rushed down the stairs holding a Koromon.

"Papa!" the boy called while setting Koromon down on the floor.

"You just missed him."

He sat down at the table and gave off a dejected sigh.

"I'm surprised that you missed him today since he _was_ running a little bit late. If you want to catch him in the mornings during your summer vacation, then you have to get up earlier than usual. He as to get to work early, you know that. The commute to Shinjuku is a headache."

"Yeah, I know," he groaned.

"Well, cheer up, Sugita!" his mother smiled. "I decided to try that recipe that Malissa-san gave me. Chocolate Chip Pancakes! I know how much you liked them when she prepared them for you."

"I like them too!" Koromon exclaimed as he energetically bounced onto the table.

"Don't worry, I made some for you too."

She set a plate down in front of the pair.

"Thanks a lot! Itadakimasu!" Koromon took a big chomp out of the stack he had.

Sugita started to eat his breakfast as well, but not as enthusiastically as Koromon. He was, once again, down because he had missed his father, but soon put the thought aside, as he recalled what he actually had planned for the day, which cheered him up a bit, and he started to eat faster.

"Sugita, don't eat so fast. You might choke yourself."

"But if I don't hurry, I won't be able to go to the movies with Kiyoko and meet up with Korin today."

"You can't go to the movies."

"Why?!"

"Well, I need you to help me do a few things around here first. I mentioned it to you a while ago."

"But mom, I can't! I _really_ want to go to the movies today!"

"You just went Saturday to see that Digimon movie _and_ you went yesterday to see it again."

"I know, but-"

"You can go later. I wanted to get some cleaning done in your room today, and I'm not doing it by myself. Something I learned from Malissa-san."

"Why me," the boy muttered.

"The sooner you finish, the sooner you can go," she told him brightly.

"Yes, mom," the boy managed to get out as he started to eat his breakfast a little slower…

x x x x

"Oh no," groaned a boy of ten, dropping his fork.

"Stop being so dramatic," an older woman told her son, as she put a few things into her purse.

"No, anything but that," the boy begged. "I'll do anything! _Please_!"

"Korin, you know Osamu is too young to stay home alone and you're on summer vacation. Some has to be here with him."

"Why not let Milei do it?"

"Because I'm working today," the girl replied, before going back to her drink. "She asked me earlier while you were still asleep."

"This can't be happening," Korin sighed. He stared down at his breakfast, suddenly losing his appetite.

The boy's mother shook her head in disbelief, curious as to what the big deal was. "You know it's mandatory for me to go to this meeting," explained the now Ichijouji Miyako gently. "It was very unexpected. If I wasn't ordered to attend it, I wouldn't even be going."

"Mom, please," the boy continued to beg. Korin was usually quite timid and just did as he was told, so begging and pleading was an unusual sight to see. "Please don't make me stay here with him. Couldn't you take him with you…or..or…maybe take him to dad's?"

"Your _fa_ther?" she asked with a laugh. "Are you crazy! I'm not letting my baby get hurt on one of his investigations! He can't take care of Osamu if he's working, and I can't take Osamu to a faculty meeting."

"Oh, stop complaining," Milei told the younger boy with an arrogant grin. "He's not _that_ bad."

'That's easy for her to say, she doesn't have to stay here with him….'

"Mother, if you'd like, I could take Osamu-chan with me to the mart," the girl offered in a sweet voice. Korin rolled his eyes in exasperation over how his sister was such a suck-up. He always wondered why both his parents never saw through her act.

"Oh, that's nice of you," Miyako stated proudly. "Nice and sweet, just like me at that age.

Korin inwardly sighed. He knew where the conversation would end up leading…his mother telling a story about herself when young and then comparing him with his older sister about some achievement she may have accomplished. Something he absolutely loathed. His mother, thought unintentional, seemed to always find some way of comparing the two, even if the conversation wasn't _about_ his sister to begin with.

Defeated, the boy muttered out, "I'll do it."

"Thank you Korin, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

"I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun with your brother."

"Y-yeah," he answered with a forced smile.

Aside from being compared to his sister, and her ego, he hated being around his younger, two-year-old brother. He felt that he was a nuisance. He looked over at Osamu, who was sitting in a high-chair beside his brother, crying and tossing his food everywhere.

'So much for having any _fun_ today with Sugita and Kiyoko.'

The four finished their breakfasts in peace, not counting Osamu's whining and crying, Miyako's praising of Milei, and Milei's exaggerating and gloating over who knows what, as far as Korin was concerned.

After everything was cleaned up and set, Miyako headed off. She told them, "Bye", Hawkmon joining here, as he'd just returned from the Digital World.

'Please come back soon…'

After their mother had left, Milei laughed mockingly at her brother. "You have to watch Osamu!"

"Thanks for the reminder," the light-haired boy responded sarcastically.

"I doubt you'll do as good a job as me," the girl gloated while pushing her glasses back onto her nose, "but then again, I don't expect you to."

"Good or bad, I don't have a choice," he sighed again, trying to tune his sister out.

"I have to get going." The girl grabbed her beret. "Poromon, let's go. We're going to the mart today."

"I love going there!"

"So do I. I actually get _paid_ for it!"

"Isn't that nice," the boy muttered.

"I would help you little brother, but you know how it is for us important people." The girl laughed as she stepped into her shoes and picking up Poromon. "See you later. If you run into any problems, just do as I do-"

'She almost sounds sincere.'

"I am the best at pretty much everything I do, since I always win awards and taking care of my baby brother is up there with them!"

'Never mind…'

"You and Osamu will have fun, I'm sure, but I know he enjoys my company more," she continued while running her hand through her long, dark hair like some kind of a super model. "I explained to him while you were asleep that he'll have to be stuck with you, but like I said," she gave him a smile, one Korin even found strange, "you'll _definitely_ have fun."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll keep that in mind; to do what you would do in this situation."

"Good!"

"Bye-bye, Korin," Poromon called.

"Yeah, bye."

With that, the girl tossed her hair over her shoulder and rushed out the door.

"Good, they're gone." Korin went to slump down on the couch in the living room. He felt stressed out already and his day hadn't even truly started. He loved his family, he truly did, but he just never felt connected with any of them, and that included his Digimon partner, Minomon. He always felt that he was a stranger in his own home. He ignored his thought and tried his best to relax. Osamu soon joined his brother along with his Minomon and Korin's Leafmon. The three were nice and occupied, playing, but it still bothered Korin. They were too noisy for his liking, and he hated it. Osamu was usually overly energetic, and grew bored very easily. Neither Minomon nor Leafmon minded playing with the young boy and always found him fun to be around.

"I want to play a game!" Osamu wailed to his older brother, while pulling on his arm.

"Then play a game."

"I want to play 'Tie them up'!"

Korin gave the boy a confused look. "What kind of a game is that?"

"It's fun! Can you play with me, oniichan?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. He wanted to leave. "No, play by yourself."

"I don't want to!" He started to whine. "I want you to play with me too!"

"What about Minomon and Leafmon?"

"They'll play too! I want you to play with us, oniichan!"

"You have them…."

The boy dropped to the floor and started to pound it.

"Oh no, don't cry…"

Osamu started to howl as tears flooded his eyes.

"Okay, okay!" Korin yelled, his ears covered. "I'll play this stupid game of yours! How do you play?"

"It's fun!" Minomon exclaimed.

"Yeah," Leafmon chimed in. "We're the good Digimon and we catch the bad Digimon and the bad Digimon has to get away!"

Korin wasn't sure if he should go by what the Digimon said or not, since both actually enjoyed playing with Osamu, which he always viewed as weird. "Oh-kay," he finally said, a hint of skepticism in his voice.

"Yay!" the three cheered.

"What do I do?"

"Since you're new, you have to be the bad Digimon," Osamu explained with a playful smile.

The two Digimon and Osamu led Korin back up to his – to Korin – messy room. He had his toys scattered everywhere.

"Sit there, oniichan," the boy pointed to his small chair.

While Korin did as instructed by Osamu, the two Digimon were rummaging through the toys for something, but didn't rummage for long. Korin could tell if they'd found what they were looking for or not.

"You can't act like that," Minomon complained. "You have to act like a bad Digimon, not just sit there."

"Oh no, I'm a bad Digimon," Korin said in a tone that'd rank lower than dull. "Snarl snarl. I am going to hurt you all and take over the human world."

"Oh no you're not!" Leafmon declared.

"WE'RE GONNA TO STOP YOU!"

"Osamu, do you _always_ have to talk so loud?" Korin asked while digging a finger into his ear.

"Attack the evil Digimon!" Minomon ordered.

Before Korin could do anything, he finally saw what the two Digimon had been rummaging for earlier. Both were coming towards him with a rope, each end tied to their leaf-like tails. Korin had no idea how they even managed that or how he missed it. The two then proceeded in tying the boy up, who protested the entire time.

"Hey, stop it! Let me out of here! I don't want to be tied up!"

The way they managed to tie him, was through wrapping, both going around the boy in opposite directions until they ran out of rope. The rope wasn't tied very well, due to their lack of hands, but the two, surprisingly, did a good job. The two cheered over the great job they did.

"Let me go!"

"Quiet evwil Digimon!" Osamu ordered dangerously in his baby voice, while pointing his toy sword at the older boy.

"We caught the evil Digimon!" Minomon cheered.

"Now we can finish him off like Stingmon!"

"What do you _mean_ 'finish' me 'off'?!"

"Time to get the ammo," Leafmon said.

"_Ammo_! What do you _mean_ ammo?!"

"Yeah!" Osamu cheered louder than the two hyper Digimon put together. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his neck, like a cape. He couldn't tie it. He then flexed his muscles, even though he was doing it wrong. He then started to swing his sword again. "I AM SAMURAI OSAMU! WE WILL FIGHT THE BAD DIGIMON, JUST LIKE PAPA AND STINGMON!"

The boy rushed to his bed and pulled out a small box from underneath it. The box consisted of water-filled balloons. He tossed down his sword and pulled out one of the balloons. He then smiled at Korin.

"This'll teach you evwil Digimon!"

"Osamu, no! Don't throw those! I'll get wet! Mom wouldn't like this!"

Leafmon and Minomon joined in with a smaller water balloon of their own.

"Where did you even get those?!"

"Mi-neechan filled them up! She said she was going to play with us, but to use them for you instead, oniichan! She said you would love this game she made! She said it's a secret game for us."

'So _that's_ why she sounded so happy before she left! Even when she's not here, she makes my life miserable…' He noticed the three looking right at him, as if he were a target. "No, don't throw them!"

"On the count of three!" Leafmon announced. "One…two…three!"

"FIRE!" Osamu shouted.

All three hurled their balloons at Korin, who yelped out in exasperation. He then heard the phone ring.

"Say you give up, evwil Digimon!"

"Let me out of here," Korin demanded.

"No, you're a bad Digimon and Samurai Osamu is going to defeat you!"

"Osamu!"

The boy had finally reached his limit and started to wiggle his now soaked body to get out of the ropes. The three kept tossing balloons at him, whom of which were so busy having "fun" they didn't even notice the ringing phone. After a few more seconds of trying, he finally managed to free of the ropes and ran to the phone with the trio trailing behind him, still tossing balloons. By the time he managed to pick up the phone, he heard the person on the other end hang up.

'Darn, missed it.'

"There goes the evil Digimon!" Minomon announced triumphantly.

"GET HIM!"

"Why me," was all Korin could say over and over while he rushed off, trying his best to dodge the balloons currently being pummeled at him…

"Hey, Iori," an aqua-haired woman greeted cheerfully as she entered the man's study. Iori muttered something incoherently in response, while shuffling through his many papers. "Oh-kay," she responded slowly, realizing he was in a bad mood, which was no surprise these days, "I see you're still working on that case."

"Yeah. I just don't know what defense I can use for this person. There's just no way I can prove his innocence! All of the evidence points to him! I've been up all night trying to come up with something, but I can't seem to find any case or law or even a simple bylaw that can help my case at all. I can't believe I was appointed such a case to work on. A _murder_ case!"

"Well, you shouldn't stress yourself out."

Iori slammed the book he'd been recently looking through, down onto his desk. "Why does this have to be so difficult!" he nearly shouted after inaudibly cursing.

"Not so loud," Eiji hissed. Everyone's still asleep."

"Sorry," he muttered.

"What's this case about anyway?"

"Well, like I said, it's a murder case. They are trying to prosecute him on the grounds of being an accomplice and aid in the murder of Yamazaki Takahiro."

"Oh, of the Yamazaki financial group?"

He nodded. "My client keeps insisting that he wasn't there, but he has no alibi! How can I prove this man's innocence if he doesn't have an alibi to account for his where-a-bouts on the night of the murder? It also doesn't help that he's an employee of the company, a low one, but he still is which gives him opportunity. He claims that he doesn't remember that night, which gives him no alibi. Of course the actual man who is being tried for the murder _has_ an alibi.

"I've never felt this way towards an actual client before."

"What do you mean?"

"That I truly feel that he's entirely guilty."

"You can't help how you feel, though. You became an attorney and have to accept the fact that there will be some instances where the person you are defending could, possibly, be guilty."

"I know," Iori stood up and exited the room, along with Eiji, "but I just never really had to go through this before, and I've been doing this for years. I've had my doubts, but I've never _truly_ felt that a client of mine has been entirely guilty. I feel that I'm becoming incapable of continuing with this case since I'm letting my own person views and bias get in the way. I'm being unprofessional."

"No, you're just human." Iori sat down at the table while Eiji headed into the kitchen. "You know, as long as I've known you, you've been like this. You always get really into your work."

"Yeah, I guess, but I still hate the fact that I feel this way."

"You'll find something to help prove his innocence. Maybe he's definitely telling the truth."

"Don't hold your breath," Iori commented dryly.

"I understand that this case is pretty stressful, but it'll be finished soon, right?" He nodded somberly. "Well, how about after that case," she began gently, "we have a get together. Maybe we could go to the Digital World," she paused, "invite Miyako-san and Ken-san-"

"Don't you _dare_ mention Ichijouji's name in this house! I don't want him anywhere near me or my family! He has no _right_ showing his worthless face around here!"

"I-Iori, please, you should really make amends with-"

"After what _he_ did?!"

Iori continued to muttered incoherently, something he'd been doing a lot lately. Eiji sighed in defeat, and slowly dishonestly uttered, "Yeah…you're right. I should get breakfast started."

Calming down, some, the thought of Ken causing him to feel even more irritable, he asked, "What are you doing up so early anyway? It's after 7:00. Aren't you off today? I could've prepared my own breakfast."

She ignored his the irritability heard in his voice. "I wanted to run a few errands today. I'm taking Emiko shopping for some new clothes and then I'm going to take her to her to her music lesson, and then I have to head over to the academy for a faculty meeting to go back over the new curriculum for the year. Instead of only teaching PE this year, they want me to teach Health and Science too."

"Oh yeah, you've been doing extra training for that. You _are_ certified to teach it."

Iori rose from his seat. "Well, I should get back to work. I have to have _something_ to present by this afternoon. Don't worry about breakfast for me."

He headed back to his study, and went back to searching through his many law books. He became even more annoyed and irritable as he continued on, the slight conversation dealing with Ken still in his mind. During this time, the rest of the household had awakened, but did their bests not to disturb Iori in any way. It was sad seeing Iori in this way, especially for his family who was used of his remaining patient and calm.

Due to the man's terrible mood, everyone was anxious to leave, to avoid accidentally bothering him in some way.

After the family finished their meal, Eiji and Emiko, along with her Upamon, left. Armadimon lied around while Iori did another background check on the man he was appointed to defend. Before givingup, Armadimon tried his best to cheer up Iori, showing to be optimistic for his partner, but it didn't help. Iori just grew snappy at his partner. Armadimon just sighed, and went to sleep.

Before leaving, Eiji really did want to talk with Iori again, but decided against it. The last thing she wanted, was for her mood to get brought down by Iori, and knew that her husband was not only stressed, but depressed. Iori was the only Hida left of his family. Both his mother and grandfather had died a while back. His grandfather died many years ago, but his mother had died quite recently. Iori knew that everyone has to go sometime, but that wasn't really it. He was accepting of death. It was a part of life. It was _how_ his mother died that bothered him…

While he was working, the phone rang. The sudden ringing woke up Armadimon.

'Why can't people leave me alone so that I can work!' He checked the number on the phone. "Who would call me at this time of the morning?" he nearly shouted. "Don't people work anymore?"

"Iori, aren't you going to answer the phone?"

"No! I don't recognize the number. If it's an urgent or an important call, the person will call back or leave a message. I have more important things to worry about."

"But what if it's an important call," the armadillo-like creature yawned groggily.

"Like I said, if it's important, the person will call back. Now, I have to get back to work."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he deeply yawned again.

"I'll never get through this," Iori muttered, his head resting in the palms of his hands.

Mimi decided to take a break from calling everyone after she got in touch with Sora, briefly. She decided to get herself dressed and ready to leave, but then decided to try Takeru. The woman was somewhat bothered by Chris' attitude as the two had had a slight argument. He was, once again, complaining about having to live in Japan, and was trying to come up with reasons as to how not to spend the day with the Izumis. He insisted that he would only go if he could meet "Mr. Takaishi". After the argument, she decided to try him anyway, but she, unfortunately, didn't get an answer ended up getting another voice mail message.

Takeru was sitting on his computer, sprucing up another chapter to his latest book, which was entitled Demon no Gyakushuu (デ一モンの逆襲), which was a pending title. His mind was blank on book titles and decided to use the same old, "The Revenge of Demon" type of title or "Demon's Counterattack" until he could come up with something better. The rumor Chris had heard was definitely true. He _was_ working on a story based on Demon and his breaking away from the Dark Ocean to get revenge on the Chosen Children for banishing him there.

He had a lot of other ideas as well to use. He had already decided on writing a book based on Ken and his friend, Ryou, and their adventures in the Digital World and he was also planning on writing a story based on a new idea he had and was plan on calling it "Digimon Tamers Adventures".

"Takeru," a certain flying mammal-like creature called, "what are you typing now?"

"Oh, hey Patamon," he radiantly greeted. "I'm just adding ore to my latest work."

"That Demon one?"

He nodded. "I came to a slight block with it when trying to come up with a reason for Demon breaking away from the Dark Digital World."

"Why not just say he's a meanie?"

"If this was a story for Kindergarteners, I probably would," Takeru heartily laughed. "Oh, did Tomoaki and Tokomon get back yet?"

"Nope, Hiroko just left to get them."

Tomoaki stayed overnight at a friend's home being sponsored by a few of the clubs to promote "togetherness". It was a get together, and for those who could, stayed overnight. Daisuke's son, Okibi, and Ken & Miyako's daughter, Milei, had attended too, but she didn't stay overnight since she had a full day ahead of her.

"I'm surprised she didn't tell me she was leaving."

"She said that she didn't want to disturb you since you working so hard in here. She said she might mess up your 'creative flow' or something like that."

"At least she knows not to disturb a creative genius," he joked. "I think a bit of a distraction is what I need since I've run into another writer's block."

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Always hopeful, Patamon. Don't ever change, but I do hope I can come up with something. I don't have much time left." Right at that moment, the house phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey there, Takaishi-kun," a man with a heavy voice spoke.

"Hi there, Tsuyoshi-san. Why did you call my house phone instead of my mobile?"

"You'd never believe it," he laughed, "I forgot your number and couldn't find it anyplace, so I need to get it from you again."

"Ah, you were always a bit bad with remembering phone numbers," he laughed along. "So, how are you this morning?"

"I'm doing great," said Tsuyoshi Yasushi, Takeru's publisher. "I was wondering what you were planning on doing today."

"Nothing much." He clicked the save button on his latest work.

"Good, we have to—for your-"

"Sorry, I couldn't catch that. I have another call."

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"Nah," he pushed the button on the phone to send it straight to voice mail, "the person can just leave a message if it's important. Now, what were you saying?"

"I'm free today and was wondering if we could meet up for lunch to discuss the plans for your latest book and deadline issues."

"Okay, where do you want to meet."

"Terrace on the Bay."

"The French place at Hotel Nikko?"

"Yeah, that's the place. They have a really good lunch menu, and I'm in the mood for French."

"All right then, I'll be there. What time?"

"How about 1:00?"

"Okay. Oh, I know this is going to sound a bit forward of me, but would you mind if I brought Patamon along?"

"Sure, go right ahead. I love it when I get to see you and your friends' Digimon."

Takeru scribbled the information down. "I got it, see you there."

"Oh, and bring along whatever you are currently working on."

"Got it. See you."

Both hanged up the phone.

"What was all that about, Takeru?"

"It was my publisher. He wants to meet me for lunch to talk about my stories."

"What does that have to do with me? I heard you mention me."

"Since he wants to meet for lunch, I asked if I could bring you along so you won't have to sit around here alone. Besides, the food there _is_ good."

"Yahoo! I get to go on a business lunch with you!" Patamon flew into the air and circled around Takeru happily. "Wait until I tell the others! I don't know where everyone is, but I can at least tell Tentomon before we leave!"

"This is the first time you've ever been to a business lunch with me. I should probably go over a few things with you."

"Okay, Takeru! Tell me what to do."

Takeru nodded as he started to inform Patamon on good business luncheon etiquette, checking his phone message completely slipping his mind…

"Ugh, I give up." Mimi hanged up the phone. 'No one was around to answer my calls. So much for Chris meeting Takeru today…even though it is short-notice. I hope I get to see some of my friends.'

With that, Mimi called to her son and the two headed over to the Izumis…


End file.
